Evil TV 2
by Boolia
Summary: It's a sequel to Evil TV 2, and this time the cartoons send Sonic, Banjo and Kazooie, Yooka, and Laylee, and Finn and Jake to find three more gems otherwise doom will come for their shows/games again. Can they all do it? Will Kazooie and Laylee ever get along? Find out in my 201st story!
1. Chapter 1

Evil TV 2

Chapter 1

Toad stepped up to the microphone that was on a chair attached to a karaoke machine in a roomful of cartoons. He picked up the mic, and looked at Mario.

"This is for you, Mario." He told the Italian plumber.

"Mamma Mia, Mario." Luigi told his brother. "A shout-out from Toad. That's rare. I don't think he has ever done that before. You must be feeling pretty special right about now." Mario nodded.

"I am." He stated. "I haven't heard Toad sing before. I'm kind of nervous, and yet so flattered that he dedicates this to me. I hope he doesn't let me down."

"I'm sure he'll do fine."

"Yeah, he'll do fine. I know he will."

Toad began to sing Jump up, Superstar, but it was little more than screeching and yelling in a real high pitched voice. Everybody plugged their ears.

"I take that back." Mario shouted. "This is really bad."

"The worst." Luigi agreed. "It sounds like an animal dying. I guess it's true, you have to let stuff stay unknown." Mario nodded in agreement.

"I wish I never wanted to know about Toad's singing. But it's too late now. Curiosity killed the cat."

"Not to mention our eardrums."

"Oh, Toad." Princess Peach said to herself, embarrassed. She would've facepalmed herself, but she was too busy plugging her ears.

"My ears are bleeding!" Dewy Duck cried. "I think I prefer Uncle Donald's singing to this."

"Awwww!" Donald admired. "And you said I was awful."

"And we still stand by that, but you were better than this." Donald didn't know what to say.

"Uh,...thanks?"

"Kirby." Tuff said to him. "I like your singing better when you're Mike Kirby."

"Poyo!" Kirby managed to say throughout the pain.

"Maybe if he eats Green Eggs and Ham," Sam I Am began. "He'll start to sing better."

"Sam," Guy Am I said to him. "I don't know what you just said, but, please forget it." Sam was confused.

"What!? I can't hear you! What you say?"

"I said, oh, just forget it."

"Okay, I'll just offer it to him after his awful singing."

"I can't take this any more!" Timmy Turner complained. "I have to stop this." He looked at his fairies. "I wish Toad was silent."

"A wise choice, sport." Wanda told her godson. She, Poof, and her husband all raised up their wands/rattle, and... poof! Like a TV remote, Toad was still singing, but his singing was put on mute. Everyone sighed with relief as they unplugged their ears.

"That was a smart thing you did, young man." Everyone looked to see that it was Major Monogram in front of the stairs. "You did everyone in this room a favor. I was coming down here, and thought an animal was being tortured. If only Carl could've been the hero." Carl was shocked.

"What would I have done?" He asked. "If I unplugged, the karaoke machine, yes, the back of the room might not hear, but the front would. There would be no escape."

"Hmmmm, I suppose you're right. Ok, you're off the hook for now."

"Thank you, sir." He realized something. 'Wait, what do you mean 'for now?'" But Carl's question wasn't answered. "Anyways, everyone's here now. Come upstairs for a toast." He went upstairs. Everyone but Toad followed him.

Toad stopped singing. He tried to call out, but like his singing, nothing came out. He was confused, put down the mike, and ended up following as well.

Everyone was in the lobby of Princess's Peach's castle. Cartoons were all waiting anxiously for Professor Frankly's announcement.

"Dr. Why." Kevin said to the Kronosian. "Since it's 2020, where is our 2020 vision? I thought we'll all have it throughout the whole year." Dr. Why sighed at his companion for his stupidity.

"That's not how it works, Kev." The time-traveler explained to him.

"It's still early." Kevin responded. "February, so there's still time." Dr. Why sighed.

"I don't think so, Kev. It'll be nice, but I don't think so."

"Maybe the author will like Green Eggs and Ham to celebrate." Sam I Am suggested, bringing out a can of Green Eggs and Ham from behind his back. Guy Am I groaned.

"Sam," He began. "Don't bring her into this. She doesn't like eggs. Just because someone hates and trashes on what you like isn't the end of the world. People have different opinions, and people should respect that."

"Like YouTube comments." Poof, who overheard, put in. "They can be pretty nasty sometimes."

"Which is why I don't like you reading them." Wanda said. Poof sighed.

"If I was real, Mom, and not a cartoon, I would be almost 12. You can't baby me forever."

"I can try." Poof sighed again.

"Anyways," Sam I Am continued. "I know all of that, but it'll be great. If she and everyone else likes this delicious treat, it'll be a dream come true for me. You won't know unless you try." Guy I Am sighed.

"What's taking so long?" Bart Simpson complained.

"Have patience, sweetie." His mother, Marge said to him. "A lot of cartoons have to get packed in one room. It's not easy."

"But why do we have to be here? We know why we're here. It's the author's..."

"No spoilers, boy!" Homer told him through gritted teeth. Bart sighed.

A few minutes later when everyone was packed in, Professor Franky strolled up to the mic. Bart sighed in relief.

"Finally!" He cried. "That took forever!" Marge muttered sternly to herself.

"Be nice, boy." Homer warned. "Otherwise, I won't take you to any more parties."

"As long they're not lame, I'm fine with it." Homer growled in his throat. He so wanted to strangle him right now. Frankly cleared his throat,

"Attention cartoons, may I have your attention?" Everyone quieted down, and looked at the elderly Goomba. "I think you all know why we're all here today."

"BOOOOOO!" Bart booed. "Just get on with it!"

"Boy," A mad Homer said through gritted teeth. "You're tempting me."

"We're here in honor of the author's 200th story."

"Actually," Ferb put in. "Her profile says this, if posted right, will be her 201st story."

"NERRRRRDDDDDD!" Homer shouted.

"Homer!" Marge scolded. "Be nice."

"Yeah, Homer." Bart agreed. "Be nice."

"I am." Homer admitted. "I can't help if if that British's boy a nerd, because he is one." Marge sighed.

"Anyways," Frankly continued. "Since I have you all here, I like to hear what were your favorite/memorable moments you all had in the past ten years." Everybody talked at once. "Don't all talk at once. Pretend you're back in school, and I'll call on you. If you're already in school, well, you don't have to pretend. You'll be a natural. Oh, and for the readers, if you aren't caught up with these shows, or haven't read some of the author's stories, there will be spoilers, so you are warned." He looked at Dr. Why. "Dr. Why?"

"The rest of this page, all of the next page, and one line in the following page." The doctor replied. Frankly thanked him, and looked up front again.

"Okay, begin." Cartoons started raising hands, and Frankly called on each and every one of them.

"I finally settled down, and married the woman of my dreams." Lumiere said about his wife. "The one, and only beautiful Babette." Babette blushed.

"Oh, Lumiere!" She said. A little toddler girl tugged on her dress. She looked down at her smiled, and patted her head. "Don't forget our little rugrat, dear."

"Oh, yes. How could I forget?" He picked up the little child in his hands. "Little Jeannie, our bundle of joy." Jeannie giggled.

"When I discovered Miguel was my famila." Hector spoke."And after almost a century of my family both the living and dead, hating on me, I'm loved again. I lived again even though I've been dead since December of 1921." His family, the dead and living, all smiled. Coco snuggled up to her father which made him smile.

"When our godson made the best wish ever." Wanda told everyone. "Wishing on his god brother, and our sweet baby boy back in 2008."

"I was in extreme pain." Cosmo put in. "But in the end, it was well well worth it."

"Hey, Timmy." Mudkip said to him. "Where's Chloe and Sparky? Shouldn't they be here?"

"They would." Timmy told the mud fish Pokemon. "But Chloe moved to her grandparents' house. And I let Chloe take Sparky." Mudkip was impressed.

"Wow, that was so thoughtful and unselfish of you."

"Yes. It was. It was hard for me to let Sparky go, but i did it."

"And I can never be more proud." Wanda added. "It goes to show that good parenting..."

"And god parenting." Cosmo added.

"...can go a long way.'

"She and Sparky made our show bad." Timmy resumed. "Especially her."

"Hey!" Wanda shouted.

"It's true."

"Did I make the show bad?" Poof wanted to know. Wanda looked at him.

"No, baby, no. People change over time, and so can shows. They just didn't like the changes we made. That's all. We have to see the good in things. We can't let negativity put us down." "We got our cutie marks!" Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo all said together.

"Twilight got her wings, became princess..." Rainbow Dash added. "...as well as a bunch of other awesome stuff."

"We had the best summer ever!' Phineas cried out.

"That seemed to last eight years." Ferb put in. "And there is more to come."

"I won my first ever Pokemon League." Ash said.

"Took you long enough." Bart said with an eye roll. Ash was mad at this.

"My Pokemon really gave it their all, okay?! I would battle you, but you aren't a trainer, and don't have any Pokemon."

"Whatever, at least our show predicted a lot of stuff that came true. We're awesome like that."

"Well, considering how long our show's been on the air," Lisa put in. "...in the end, it's not that surprising that a bunch of stuff that happened to us can happen in the real world. Thirty years is a long time. Anything can happen. Our show's been on longer then Pokemon, but less episodes then them. They have over a thousand."

"And we're still going!" Ash cried out with joy.

"I've been working at the Krusty Krab for twenty years." SpongeBob stated. "And I'm not planning to stop until the day I die!"

"Glad to hear it, SpongeBob, my boy." Mr. Krabs put a claw around him. He looked at Squidward. "What about you, Mister Squidward? You're going to work until the day you die too, aren't you?" Squidward sighed.

"If I must."

"You have to. It's an order. You have no other choice." The octopus sighed again.

"Whatever." He smiled.

"Good to hear it." Mr. Krabs pulled out a dollar bill, and started talking to it like a baby. "And I'll never stop earning you guys. No I won't, no I won't!" He kissed it. Squidward rolled his eyes. Mr. Krabs saw that he was getting looks, and put the money away. He chuckled nervously. "Sorry, continue."

"I married Jeff." Hayley told everyone.

"And I pushed him into a spaceship!" Roger put in. "Where he lived in space for two years!"

"Like Phineas and Ferb," Mabel said. "Dipper and I had the best summer ever! I even won Waddles at a county fair!" Waddles oinked.

"I discovered that I can talk to pets." Blythe Baxter said.

"And I just became a witch's apprentice!" Luz Noceda added.

"And with streaming becoming more popular," Frankly stated. "Pretty soon, traditional TV will most likely die out. Maybe in this decade, maybe not. Who knows?" He changed the subject. "Okay, That's enough. If we all say what your cartoons did for the last ten years, we'd be here forever, so now, it's time for a toast." Every cartoon got drinks, and the ones that were able, together raised their glasses. "To the future!"

"To the future!" They all chorused, including the ones with glasses not raised. and drank.

"Okay, you may go now, and party hearty like there was no tomorrow!" Everyone dispersed.

"You are very adorable!" Mabel told King, a cute, fluffy demon. "Did anyone ever tell you that?" King looked at her, annoyed.

"Yes." He admitted. "And it's really annoying, so I appreciate you to stop."

"And you also sound like that villain Bill guy that we killed, but he got revived by magic."

"Well, you don't have to worry little missy. I'm not a villain, but if you keep pestering me, we may have problems."

"And you kind of look like my Alolan Marowak." Kiawe observed.

"You're right." Sophocles agreed, looking at him. "And he looks like a Cubone too."

"Marowak." The Alolan Pokemon also agreed. King looked at them.

"Except I'm not a Pokemon, kid. So tell your friend with the hat, and yellow rodent, not, I repeat, not to catch me in one of his balls."

"Oh, I think he knows."

"Good, because I refuse to be caught. I already have Edna and Luz. I also have enough problems to worry about. I don't need new ones."

"Fellow villain cartoons," Ganondorf said as all of the cartoon villains were gathered in his castle. "Welcome to my castle. I hope you find it homey as I do because, surprise, this is my home. I hope you all love it here as I do. If not, well, either suck it up, or get out. I can't have you moping in here. That is not allowed. That is only for those blasted good cartoons, and we aren't good cartoons, well, according to the good cartoons, we're not."

"Now, tell them why they're here." Vatti said to him.

"Why to party of course!" Ganon told him. "Am I right folks?"

"YES!" They all shouted at once.

"That's what I like to hear!"

"No, you moron!" Anti-Cosmo snapped. "The gemstones, remember!?"

"Oh, yeah! How could I forget?" Ganon looked at everyone again. "Apparently that's why we're here, folks. Sorry about that. Anti-Cosmo is being a party pooper at the moment." They all groaned.

"I came here for a party!" Bowser complained. "Not to not have one. I would rather be kidnapping the princess over this. Grr, you'll hear from my lawyer!"

"Aw, King Dad." Bowser Jr spoke up to him. "We don't have a lawyer."

"Oh, yeah. Well, If I had one, you'll be hearing from him."

"We'll have a party." Anti-Cosmo told the villains. "After we succeed in taking down the good cartoons." Everyone groaned again, which made him confused. "Wait, why are you all groaning?"

"You know why." Plankton spoke, "Because we'll all fail miserably. We're villains. That's what we're known for, to lose. I'll never get the secret formula, despite my constant not giving up. And you'll all fail in your goals too. Oh, come on, You know it's true. We're all hopeless losers who should give up because we'll never outsmart the good guys."

"Not necessary." James put in. "We won for the first time against Ash. Oh, sorry, spoiler alert."

"It was glorious!" Meowth added.

"Until that Bewear grabbed us, and took us back to its base before we could claim our prize." Jessie said.

"The point is," James continued. "...that you aren't always a hopeless loser when you give it your all. Practice makes perfect, remember."

"Yeah, well, sometimes you have to know when to quit." Plankton said. "And I don't. I'll keep trying to get the Krabby Patty Secret Formula even if it kills me." James pumped his fist in the air.

"That's the spirit!"

"Does this mean I have to continue kidnapping the princess forever and ever?" Bowser asked. "Because that'll get super old real fast. People need to know that bad cartoons like us are people too. Well, not all of us are people. You know what I mean. If not, well, you're dumb."

"And I'll keep trying to get rid of that there Kirby." Dedede said. "Right, Escargoon?" Escargoon sighed.

"Even long after we're completely bankrupt, and lose everything." The snail agreed.

"Anyways," Anti-Cosmo continued, hogging the mic from Ganondorf. "Remember the gemstones from seven to eight years ago?"

"No." Dedede said. "I can't even remember what I had for breakfast this morning. So how do you think I'll remember that?"

"It was steamed rice, Sire." Escargoon reminded him. "Remember? Same as me."

"Oh, yeah. Still, how do you think I'll remember that. What gemstones?"

"The opal, sapphire, and ruby." Ani-Cosmo said. Dedede suddenly remembered.

"Hey, now that you mention it, I think I do remember those gems. I had the red gem."

"You mean the ruby?" Escargoon asked.

"Yeah, the ruby."

"May I continue?" The impatient anti asked.

"Yeah, you may continue."

"Thank you." He looked at the others again. "So, do you all have one at your respected places?"

"I have the amethyst." Bill Cipher said.

"I have mine." Plankton put in. "The emerald."

"And I have mine." Eggman concluded. "The tanzanite." He looked at Plankton. "Although, I should of had the emerald." Plankton shrugged.

"I'm sorry, you snooze, you lose."

"Hey!" Anti-Wanda piped up. "Wasn't Eggman in a movie when we did this before, and now as we're doing it again, he's in another movie? Isn't that just a cool coincidence?" She saw she was getting looks. "I thought it was a cool coincidence."

"Perfect!" Her husband continued, ignoring her. "Now that we all know where the gems are, let's pay the good cartoons a little unsuspected visit."

"Why?" Plankton questioned. "Oh yeah, because it's our jobs to tell the cartoons our evil plans before they're finished for some reason."

"Come on, I'll poof us all there. The cartoon villains are going to win; I can feel it!" Plankton sighed to himself.

"You can probably always feel it." With a poof, Ani-Cosmo poofed off with every single cartoon villain.

Finn and Jake were busy showing the good cartoons their dance moves when all a sudden the bad cartoons all poofed in. They all looked at them, and screamed. Finn got his sword ready determined.

"Sacre Blu!" Both Lumiere and Antrone cried.

"Again," Sonic began. "'Sacre Blu' is right, guys."

"Panic and run!" Thurston, a zebra shouted, panicking and running, "Panic and run!"

"Surprise!" The anti said.

"Anti-Cosmo!" Timmy said to him sharply. "What are you doing here with a lot of the super villains?"

"We're here to let you all play a little game with us."

"A game?" SpongeBob asked with excitement. Both he and Patrick were pumped. "We love games! What kind of game?"

"It's probably a trap." Sandy told him.

"No, no." Anti-Cosmo explained. "It's not a trap. Not really. You remember the author's 100th story? Remember you guys had to get three gems otherwise your shows were doomed?"

"Yeah, I remember!" Grimer piped in. "Charmander, Perry, Mario, Kirby, and I all volunteered to go, and retreive these gems. If I remember correctly, they were the sapphire, ruby, and the opal."

"Yeah, but now you have to get three more gems, otherwise your shows will suffer the same fates!" Plankton said.

"So now you have to get the emerald, the amethyst, and the tanzanite."

"Or face the coincidences!" Dedede added.

"They know that, Sire." Escargoon explained to him. "And it's consequences, not coincidences. DeDeDe glared at him.

"Escargoon! You know better then to correct me." The snail sighed.

"Yes, Sire. Sorry. It won't happen again."

"It better not, or I'll use the mallet."

"You're use your mallet anyway." DeDeDe smiled.

"Yeah, I would."

"And I know what you're thinking. I cursed all cartoons and video games to be doomed in three days unless you have all three gems thanks to a spell book I've found. It can't be one or two gems you find. It has to be all three, or it won't work. The spell also makes it so good magic can't imnterfere, so I'm sorry, not sorry Cosmo, Poof, and Wanda." Cosmo, WWanda, and Poof cursed. Poof was about to swear, but didn't for he knew his mom was present, and will not be happy.

"You're on!" Finn challenged. Anti-Cosmo grinned evilly.

"And the game starts now! Good luck, good cartoons, you're going to need it!"

"Oh, and we're not going to tell you where the gems are." Bill said to everyone. "You're all going to have to figure that yourselves."

"Aw, man!" Patrick cursed. And with that, all of the villains laughed their evil laughs, and poofed off.

The good cartoons all started talking at once.

"Guys, guys, settle down." Monogram said to them. "We need to figure out how we are going to do this." But they didn't hear for they were all shouting and talking. Monogram sighed.

"What am I going to do?" Perry then whistled loudly. He then went back to mindless pet mode as Monogram thanked him. The monotreme chattered. Everyone settled down, and looked at the major.

"Who whistled?" Phineas wanted to know. He looked at his stepbrother. "Ferb?" Ferb shrugged. "Well, whoever it was, and cliche as it may be, it sure got all of our attentions." Monogram cleared his throat.

"Anyways," He continued. "As I was trying to say, we all need to come up with a plan to retreive these gems, and pick a team to go. We need to think together on this one. They all thought long and hard.

"I think it might be fair if the cartoons that went previously don't go this time." Prof. Frankly suggested. "You know. Have some new blood go, and take part in all the action. Give them a chance to shine. Show them what they're made of, if you get my drift."

"We get it." Grimer "And I think so too."

"Yeah." Charmander nodded with Mario, Kirby, and Perry. "Although it would be fun, dangerous, and we would all jump at the chance, you're right, it's time for giving other cartoons chances to shine. Plus, to be honest, I'm glad you said that. I don't think I could handle it. Too risky." Grimer laughed at this.

"Oh, Char!" He said to him. "Make up your mind. You don't want to go, or you do." Charmander looked at him.

"No, I don't want to go. You have to say to yourself 'enough is enough' sometimes, and this is one of those times." Grimer nodded in agreement.

"I hear you, friend. You have to know your limits. Let's enjoy the party this time while others fight for their lives."

"I think the same ones with whoever went with me to rescue the adults shouldn't either." Luke Triton piped in. Mudkip, Violet Parr, Young Link, Poof, and Kirby nodded.

"You went twice, Kirby?" Finn questioned. "Man, I'm freakishly jealous."

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"Well, who wants to go then?" Monogram asked.

"I will." Sonic volunteered. "I can outrun anybody. I can so outsmart them as well. They will be so blown away by my speed, that they won't know what's coming!"

"We'll go." Both Banjo and Yooka said at the same time.

"But Banjo and I will be better." Kazooie stated. Laylee was offended.

"Excuse me!" The bat argued. "I think you're mistaken, no, I know you're mistaken because Yooka and I will be better!" Both Yooka and Banjo looked embarrassed.

"Kazooie," The bear told the bird. "Please, don't start this. When we go, we have to focus on our quest. We won't have time to listen, and watch you and Laylee bicker."

"I know that, Banjo." The bird said back. "The question is, does Laylee understand? Because it's she who might cause problems."

"Oh, I understand." Laylee told her. "And I won't be the one causing problems. I'll be a good bat. I promise."

"Baymax and I would go with my friends." Hiro put in. "But I don't want too many to go all at once."

"Good call." His friend, Fred agreed. "Too much power can corrupt you. That's what my dad says."

"Can Finn and I go?" Jake wanted to know.

"Yeah!" Finn agreed, taking out his sword. "I wish I've gone with the kids, but, better now then never at all. We're ready to kick some bud guy butt!"

"That's seven in total." Monogram said. "I think that's enough. Anybody else?" The room was silent. "Going once, going twice...we got our volunteers. Good luck to all of you. Make us proud." Everyone cheered as the volunteers all walked out of the crowd.

"Wait a minute." Kazooie said. "We don't know where we're going. Where do we even start?"

"I hate to admit it." Laylee began. "But I think she's right."

"Thank you." Kazooie said. "I'm glad you agree. Maybe we will get along."

"As long as you're always on my good side."

"The Enchanted mirror might be of use." Adam piped up. "I'm sure the Enchantress won't mind if we borrow it. It helped in our past before during the curse."

"Master's right." Lumiere agreed. "It helped us find Chip. There's no doubt in my mind that it can help you guys find those gems." Adam looked at Dr. Why.

"Dr. Why?" He asked. "Would you assist me in getting it?" Dr. Why nodded.

"Of course." The doctor agreed. He looked at his partner. "Kev, you stay here. I'll be right back." He went towards Adam.

After some farewells, Adam went off with Dr. Why to France in the 1700s.

"Oh, shoot!" Cogsworth cursed. "We should've suggested the transportation book too. It would make the upcoming journey more easier."

"Maybe they'll think of it." Lumiere assured his friend. "If not, then they don't. They got to go with what they have. As long as the upcoming journey is a success, that is all that matters."

"True, but it would still be easier and faster."

"That it would, Cogsworth. But we have to wait and see, and go by it."

A few minutes later, Adam and Dr. Why were back with the Enchanted Mirror. Adam gave it to Sonic, and gave him the instructions.

"Got it?" He hedgehog looked at him, and nodded.

"Don't worry." He began. "We'll be back before you know it. I am Sonic after all. Going fast is my speciality."

"But you have to wait for us." Banjo reminded him "Not everyone is as fast as you." Sonic looked at the bear.

"I know, it would be great, and such a lifesaver if everyone was, but I know. But everyone can't be too slow. Otherwise, just let me go, and this quest will be over in a blink of an eye."

"You know that won't be true." Frankly said to him. "They'll be obstacles along the way that you'll have to slow down, and deal with." This time, Sonic looked at him.

"You'll be surprised, old timer, but yeah, sad as it is, you're probably right."

"Banjo and I will catch up with you." Kazooie stated. "It's the chameleon and bat that you have to worry about."

"Kazooie!" Banjo warned.

"I know." She sighed. "Be nice, and I will. You have my word." Banjo knew otherwise, but kept an open mind about it. E. Gadd gave Yooka a smart phone.

"Here." He said to the chameleon. "Call when you have a gem so that Timmy can wish you where ever you guys need to be next." He also gave Finn a satchel. "And for all of the gems, and like last time, food and drinks are in there, Wish up for more if need be." Finn saluted him.

"We won't let you down." He promised.

"And I'll be good, Yooka." Laylee said. "So you don't need to worry." Yooka smiled.

"Good." He said.

"It's the bear and bird you have to worr...I'll be good."

"Okay," Monogram announced. "Time for goodbyes."

"Be careful, Sonic." Tails told the hedgehog after the Enchanted Mirror told them their first location was Gravity Falls. Sonic gave the fox the thumbs-up.

"You know I will, keed." He vowed to him.

"All of your training had lead you two to this." Jamjars said to Banjo and Kazooie. "You know what to do."

"We know!" Kazooie said. "All of our training had lead us to moments like these. It's not that much difference."

"You know what to do too, guyssss!" Trowzer said to Yooka and Laylee.

"We know." Laylee said. "And we will, perhaps even better than the bear and bird."

"What Laylee means is," Yooka stated. "...is that we'll do our best."

"Yeah, we'll do our best too, maybe even better." Yooka sighed.

"Don't you lumping die." LSP said to Finn and Jake.

"LSP," Princess Bubblegum said. "They can't help it. This is life or death we're talking about here, but yeah, don't die."

"Thanks." Jake said back. "We'll try our best not to."

"Or if you do die," Marceline added. "...it's not the end of the world."

"Marcy!" PB scolded. The Vampire Queen sighed.

"Okay, don't die I guess."

"We'll do you proud, guys." Finn promised. PB smiled.

"I know you guys will." She said. "You always had, and always will." This time, Finn smiled.

After some more goodbyes, they were all ready. Sonic, Yooka and Laylee, Banjo and Kazooie, and Finn and Jake all went though the portal Sonic wished up for them, and all were teleported to Gravity Falls, Oregon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as all of the villains poofed back in Ganondorf's castle, Aloyse von Roddenstein realized something. He addressed this to the other villains.

"Wait a minute," He began. "Why did we all poof where the good cartoons were, and told them about the gems? If they didn't know about them, three days will pass, and then their shows will be ours. We didn't have to worry about them defeating us because they'll have never suspected a thing. It would have been easy! This seems like what my idiotic nemesis would've done to that platypus friend of his back when he was evil."

"Or me!" Bowser piped up.

"I wouldn't be surprised if DeDeDe did it either." Escargoon added. DeDeDe got mad at this.

"Hey!" He shouted. "I resent that!" He then sighed, realizing something. "You're probably right. I would do that."

"I wasn't surprised in the least bit." Plankton put in. "I guess it's tue, evil villains tell the good cartoons their evil schemes. I thought only idiots do that. I never knew you could be so dumb and smart at the same time." He smiled. "But not me, cause I went to..."

"We know, Plankton, we know!" All of the villains chorused."You went to college."

"You never said which college though." Meowth said to him. "Was it Bikini Bottom University? Single-Cell Organism College? What? You know what? It doesn't matter."

"You bet your bottom dollar it doesn't matter. I went to one, that's all you need to know. My personal life is my business, and my business alone. I don't have to elaborate on every single thing. Geez!"

"I was being confident." Anti Cosmo said to everyone. "The good cartoons won't succeed, just you wait and see. I know what I'm doing. I'm no idiot. I got it all under control."

"How?" Plankton wanted to know. Anti Cosmo glared at him, and was about to speak when James did instead.

"By being positive. If he says he has it under control, and believe it'll turn out all right in the end, then there's no need to be concerned. Just trust him, and everything will be fine." Plankton sighed with an eye roll.

"If you say so. Personally, I believe this'll turn out bad."

"I heard that!" Anti Cosmo snapped at him. "Don't make me hate you. Remember, my magic is keeping you alive. Don't make me undo it." Plankton gasped.

"You wouldn't! I need to breathe. That'll be murder! And I refuse to go inside that water-filled hamster ball!"

"Good, then zip it, and we'll be fine." He looked at James, and smiled. "You just made a friend today. Here, I hear you like bottle caps. Have one on me." He poofed up James a bottle cap. James held it in his hands, and hugged it with joy.

"A bottle cap from an anti fairy!" He began to have tears in his eyes. "I'll treasure it always."

"No problem. I stole it from a little girl's orange soda drink."

As soon as the portal closed on Sonic and the others, Dr. Doofenshmirtz realized something.

"Hey, did the villains tell us their plan? Because I feel that they did." He burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh; what kind of dumkophs would spill their evil plans to us, the good guys? I thought Anti Cosmo was smart. The opposite of Cosmo." He looked at Cosmo. "No offense."

"No offense taken." Cosmo said back. "It's all cool." Doofenshmirtz smiled.

"Cool."

"And you would do the same thing if you were still evil all the time with Agent P." Major Monogram reminded him, Doofenshmirtz frowned, and hung his head in shame, slouching his shoulders.

"You're right. I totally would do that if I still was full-time evil."

The good cartoons all were at the woods in Gravity Falls.

"Here it is, guys." Sonic told Yooka, Laylee, Banjo, Kazooie, Finn, and Jake. "If we dig a hole here, at this exact spot, that's where the first gem is, the amethyst."

"You expect me to get my feathers dirty with dirt?" Kazooie questioned. "No thank you! I'll just watch you guys do it while I remain clean."

"Me too." Laylee agreed. "I did not sign up for this."

"Maybe we should've all gotten shovels for this." Banjo suggested. "I'm sure we can borrow some from some townspeople."

"Or you guys can dig them yourselves." Finn stated. "All of you, besides me is an animal after all."

"He's right." Jake agreed. "But move aside guys. Let a dog show you how it's done." And with that, he transformed his body into a shovel, and began to dig up the spot while everyone watched.

"We need shovel too." Banjo spoke.

"Yeah." Finn put in. "We're not animals. Well we are, and not at the same time if that makes sense. Anyways, that would make us uncivilized."

"So, are we going to get some shovels, dig with Jake, or watch him dig?" Yooka wanted to know.

"I vote watching him dig." Laylee piped up.

"Me to." Kazooie said as well.

"Guys, are you suggesting you all get shovels somehow?" Jake wanted to know, still digging. "Because that could be a waste, and I could be done, and we'll have the gem any second now." They waited a few minutes. "Any minute now." More minutes went by. "Okay, you can all get shovels."

"We'll be back soon, bud." Finn promised Jake. "You just keep on digging."

"You know I will." Jake responded. And so, everyone but Jake went off who resumed on digging.

"So, how are we going to get shovels?" Laylee questioned out loud when they were nearing the town. "We don't have any money, and we're good cartoons, so we won't steal, right, Yooka?" She then gasped. "Unless, you're going to become a bad chameleon. Are you?"

"Relax." Yooka said to her. "I'm still good, and we're not going to steal those shovels."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Well..." He looked at Banjo. "What are we going to do, Banjo?"

"I was thinking we could ask some people if we could borrow theirs. "

"A talking bear is going to ask a human being in plain English if he and his animals, plus one human friend could borrow shovels?" Kazooie asked her partner. "Good luck with that."

"Trust me, Kazooie." Banjo told her. "This is going to work even if we have to ask the whole town."

"Whatever. It might never work."

"I can't believe that worked." Kazooie said as Banjo, Yooka, Finn. and Sonic all had shovels in their hands going back to where Jake was.

"Well, believe it or not." Laylee put in. "It worked." Kazooie eyed her.

"Shut up. You didn't believe would work either." The bat sighed.

"You're right. I didn't."

When they got back, Jake had dug up a huge hole. He had turned himself into a construction tuck. There was also a construction suite surrounding the hole mage from his own body. He turned back into a dog, taking the dog made contuction site with him, and was panting in exhaustion. Everyone was shocked.

"Holy glob!" Finn said. "That must be the biggest hole in the universe. Did you find the gem?"

"No, I didn't." Jake said. "Dug up this hole for a half hour, and nothing. Completely wasted my time. Are you sure this is the right hole?" Sonic took out the Enchanted Mirror, and asked it where the gem was once more.

"Pretty sure." He realized something. "Oops, no, it's actually over there." He pointed to another spot near the lake. "Sorry, my bad." Jake groaned.

"Seriously?!"

"This is what happens when you take one glacé. You may miss some important info."

"This has been another segment of Sonic Says." Kazooie announced.

"Shut up, and let's dig up this bad boy!" Laylee said. So, they all went to the direct spot this time.

"Is this the right spot this time?" Finn asked. Sonic nodded.

"It is. I'm 100% positive this time."

"Perfect. That's all I need to know." He looked at Jake. "Jake, since Sonic goofed up, and made you dig the wrong hole, how about you sit this one out? We got this."

"Way ahead of you, buddy." Jake agreed, turning his body into a beanbag chair, and leaned back on it, paws behind head. Laylee and Kazooie flew to where he was, and landed on the grass.

A few minutes later, they were still digging. They were all tired, but they knew they had to keep at it to get to the gem. So, that is what they did.

"Wake me up when they are all done, and had dug it up." Jake said. The yellow dog stood on all fours, did little mini circles, and laid on his paws. He yawned, and fell asleep.

"Banjo!" Kazooie whined. "When are you guys going to be done?"

"Relax, Kazooie." Banjo told her. "We'll be done, when we're done." The bird moaned.

"It may be taking forever," Yooka started. "But it'll all be worth it in the end. Patience is key. Plus, it'll make us go faster if you guys help us." Both bat and bird shook their heads.

"You got it, Yooka!" Laylee said to him. "I believe in you."

"I believe you too, Banjo." Kazooie said to him too. "Now hurry up digging, otherwise three days will come and go, and we'd have been here for nothing." Yooka and Banjo sighed, and both continued on digging.

Banjo stopped shoveling to wipe his brow. He looked at the still digging Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic?" The bear asked.

"Yes, Banjo?" The hedgehog asked, not looking away.

"Are you sure this is the right hole? It's been quite some time, and we haven't found anything."

"Like I told Finn, this is what the Enchanted Mirror says where it is, so it is."

"Can you look at it again?"

"No, I looked at it once, then again to make sure."

"Well, it won't hurt to check again. Please, we've been here for a while. There must be something we're missing." Sonic sighed.

"Fine, I'll check again. "Hold on." He was about to stop, and check the mirror, when he felt something. "Wait, I think I have something." Finn, Banjo, and Yooka were shocked.

"Really?!" Finn questioned in excitement. He then frowned. "Wait a minute, you're not jiving us to give our hopes up?" Sonic shook his head.

"Why would I do that? What do I have to gain for that? I want to save our shows just as much as all of you guys."

"Fair enough." He and the others ran with their shovels by his side. "Okay, where is it?"

"Right where I'm digging."

"That'll make things easier."

"That it does, keed." With that, Finn and the others hit their shovels on something as well. They all smiled.

"Jackpot! I think this is what we were looking for!" They all dug away.

"Told you!"

"It better be." Banjo put in. "Otherwise Kazooie will go berserk."

"Laylee too." Yooka agreed.

Moments later, they all dug up a treasure chest. They all were happy, and relieved at the same time.

"Ready to open up the chest?" Sonic asked his friends.

"You bet!" Finn said. He then looked back at the three sleeping animals, then back at Sonic. "Uh, maybe we should wake the others first?"

"I guess they want in, even though none of them really contributed."

"Hey, Jake contributed at first."

"I guess. Wake them up, and let's open up this bad boy!" They all went to the sleepy trio.

"Five more minutes!" A sleepy Jake said when Finn tried waking him up. "I'm dreaming of juggling tennis ballls while skateboarding, and making the best pancakes ever."

"Yeah!" Kazooie agreed. "Can't you see we're all in sleepy town? Wake us up in five. Is that so much to ask?"

"Okay." Sonic teased. "But you all will miss on the treasure."

"That's okay." Yooka stated. "We don't need any stinking' treasure."

"Wake us up when you found the treasure." Kazooie spoke again. They all realized something at once. They all woke up with a start.

"Treasure?!" They all questioned at once, and looked at the others. Banjo, Yooka, and Finn nodded.

"Well, where it is?" Kazooie wanted to know. "Show me the gem!" Laylee wasn't so sure.

"Wait a minute." She said. "You're not playing with us, are you?"

"Take a look for yourselves." Yooka said. With that, the chameleon opened up the chest in front of them. They all marveled at the amethyst inside. Jake let out a huge whistle as he turned back to normal.

"What a gem!" The dog marveled. They all gasped as someone snatched the gem right out of the chest.

"I'll take that!" A familiar voice stated. They all looked at the one-eyed floating triangle.

"Bill!" Finn shouted at him. "What are you doing here?!"

"Making sure you don't foil our evil plan." The evil triangle answered.

"How'd you know we'll be here? Did that creep Anti-Cosmo send you?"

"That's none of your business! But if you must know, Plankton did." All the good cartoons were shocked.

"Plankton?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. He told me and Robotnic that he was concerned that you will all succeed in this, because that is what you good cartoons do. Yada, yada, yada. But I suppose he has a point, because here you guys are with the first gem already. Anyways, he sent me to stop you, and that is what I plan to do." The good cartoons got determined. They prepared to fight.

"And stopping you is what we plan to do. Come on guys, let kick some butt!" They were about to charge at him when everyone but Laylee and Kazooie felt a pecking at their feet.

"Hey, Yooka, what's the holdup?" Laylee asked.

"Something's pecking at my feet." The chameleon told her. Yooka groaned.

"Of course; how rude! Don't they know we got to kick butt?" Everyone but the two flyers looked down at their feet, and gasped. Pecking at their feet were woodpeckers, and there were tiny woodpeckers pecking their backs. Bill shrugged.

"Huh, I didn't expect that to happen." He observed out loud. "Oh, well!" He began to fly off.

"Why are there tiny woodpeckers pecking on woodpeckers?" Jake wondered out loud. "That's weird."

"The real question that you should be asking is why are they pecking at things that isn't wood?" Finn spoke up. "Shoo; shoo!" Kazooie saw that Bill was flying away.

"He's getting alway you guys!" The bird warned.

"You go get him." Banjo said to her. "None of us can fly, and there's no fly pads here."

"You too." Yooka told Laylee. Both Laylee and Kazooie took to the sky, and flew after him. Kazooie came back, and grabbed something from Banjo's backpack. Banjo was about to ask when she flew off again.

"We make a sneak attack on him." Laylee said to Kazooie in the air. "That way he won't be expecting it, understand?"

"Perfectly clear!" The bird called back. She looked towards Bill. "You give us back that gem, or else!" Laylee groaned. She knew this bird would be trouble. Why did she think that she could trust her? Bill saw that he was being followed, and looked at the two.

"You have to catch me first!" He challenged them, and sped off.

"We'll be glad to!" Kazooie said. She was about to chase after him when Laylee yelled at her, mad that she disobeyed her.

"Why did you do that?! She demanded. "I told you a sneak attack, and letting him know of our attack isn't a sneak attack. You said you understood it perfectly clear."

"I did. I chose not to listen is all, and go by my own rules. I know what I'm doing." Laylee sighed.

"You better."

"Hey, Bill!" Kazooie shouted at him. Laylee rolled her eyes. "What do you think of this?" The breegull opened her beak, and blue eggs started hitting him left and right. The two animals laughed at this.

"Hey; what the?!" Bill questioned. "Where is all of these darn eggs coming from?" He looked at Kazooie when an egg hit him in the eye, making the two animals laugh even harder as the triangle rubbed at his eye. "Ow; my eye! My beautiful, huge eye!"

"That's awesome that you can shoot eggs from your mouth." Laylee said to Kazooie. "But watch this!" The bat shot out, and stunned Bill with her Sonar Shot. Bill screamed once more.

"That's an awesome power you got too!" Kazooie praised the bat.

"Thanks; but it's not done yet! Warning, stay back. Cover your ears. Or whatever." Laylee then flew closer to the stunned Bill, and did her Sonar Spolosion attack. Bill screamed as he flew away.

"Wow! Wait, I'm not done yet. It's time for my secret weapon!" She then spat out a wrench from her beak, and grabbed it with her wing. This confused the bat.

"Uh, Kazooie? Why do you have a wrench?"

"Aha; this is not just any wrench my new friend. Oh no, this is...well, just watch what this baby can do, and see for yourself!" She held up the wrench, and golden jigsaws started raining down from the sky. They heard Bill scream from below. "I call that 'Jiggy rain! This is one, if not the only thing that came out from something bad." She began to sing. "Jiggy rain, Jiggy rain!" The bat was enjoying this so much that she sang along. "Jiggy rain, Jiggy rain!"

The two sang it a bit more, then they burst out laughing again.

"You're alright, Kazooie." The bat said to her. "Here I thought you'd be a pain, but nah. You're a-ok.

"Thanks; you too. I thought the same about you too. You know, you would think that this will be a good conversation to have near the end of a story, not in the second chapter."

"Yeah, we're breaking the mold with that cliche I guess. We're showing the readers!"

"Yeah; breaking it wide open! We're showing them good!" The two laughed again.

Suddenly, a Jiggy came hurling back at her. She was shocked by this.

"Heyl what the?!" Another Jiggy was tossed up, and hit Laylee. The bat cried out in pain.

"Your Jiggies can be thrown back at you?" She asked the bird. "Did you know this?" The breegull shook her head.

"Sorry, no, I didn't know that. Or maybe I did, and I chose not to remember because Banjo and I both agreed that we do not speak of the game it debuted in."

"I don't blame you. I hope that never happens to us."

"I hope that too. Anyways, can someone catch your eggs, and throw it back as well?"

"You know what? It never happened yet, but since the jiggies can apparently, anything can happen I guess."

Suddenly, the two saw Bill floating before them. They stopped in their tracks as he did not look happy. They gulped.

"Kazooie?" Laylee asked. "Any more moves you're willing to dish out? Now would be good."

"I can turn into a dragon, but only if I have a Mega Glowbo, which I sadly do not. How about you?"

"I can shield myself, but without an attack from him, it's useless."

"So, we're screwed?" Laylee nodded.

"I would say that, yeah."

Suddenly, a beam that seemed to come out of nowhere, shot down and struck Kazooie out of the sky. The breegull fainted, and Laylee watched in horror as the bird fell down to the earth below. Her eyes widened.

"Kazooie!" She yelled, and swooped down after her. A second beam shot down, striking the poor bat. Laylee fainted, and fell to the earth below with her feathered friend.

Down below, the five other hero cartoons were all terrified, but Banjo and Yooka were the most terrified.

"LAYLEE!" Yooka cried.

"KAZOOIE!" Banjo cried out as well. They all ran towards where the two were falling.

"I got you, Kazooie!" Banjo cried as he lunged forward, and caught her in his arms. The others stopped beside him.

"How is she?" A worried Finn asked.

"I don't know." Banjo admitted. "She's still breathing, so that's the good news." Yooka looked around for his bat friend.

"Where's Laylee?" He questioned. Before anyone could respond, they all heard evil laughter. They all looked up and saw Bill before them.

"That's what they deserve after attacking me with their attacks."

"You won't get away with this!" Sonic threatened Bill. Bill laughed again.

"Oh, I already have. So long, punks." With that he disappeared. They then saw a fainted Laylee drifting down a nearby stream.

"Laylee!" The chameleon cried out. The reptile ran towards the steam, and fished her out. He laid her on the ground. "Laylee? You okay? Wake up. Please, you have to wake up." He looked at his friends. "Do any of you guys know CPR? Trowser didn't teach us." They all shook their heads sadly.

"I could ask the same to you." The bear said to the chameleon. "Sadly, neither Bottles or Jamjars could teach me that." Yooka then gasped in fright.

"Then does that mean?"

"I'm afraid so." Jake answered with a nod. "I'm sorry. They were both heroines." A sob escaped Yooka.

"Oh, Laylee!" He looked back down at her, and burst out crying on her chest. The others had tears in their eyes too.

Suddenly, Laylee began to breath deeply, openly her eyes.

"Laylee!" A happy Yooka said, hugging her. "You scared me. I thought you were a goner."

"We all did." Finn told her. "Glad to know that you're still with us."

"What about poor Kazooie?" Banjo questioned. "Is she still with us, or did she..."

'I'm still here, Banjo." A weak Kazooie answered. "You can't get rid of me that easily." Banjo turned to her, and smiled.

"Kazooie!" He hugged her too. "First Bottles, and now we thought we lost you. Glad you guys came back to life."

"Bottles should have came out of the house. It's his fault he died.''

"Kazooie!"

"Well, it's true. Don't yell at me. I'm injured." Sonic thought about this.

"They both should probably go to the hospital or something." The hedgehog said to Yooka and Banjo. They looked at him. So did Finn and Jake. "I mean, they both fell out of the sky. They're obviously hurt. They'll slow us down. It's best that they get properly treated."

"But we don't know where a hospital even is." Banjo stated. "Or if it's the right one. Plus we don't have time."

"Send us back to the party." Laylee managed to say. Yooka looked at her in shock.

"What?! But Laylee..."

"No!" Kazooie wheezed. "If we go back, we'll miss out on the greatest adventure of our lives. We can't quit now. That is what cowards do, and we are no cowards." Laylee looked at her.

"But we're both injured, Kazooie." The bat said to the breegull. "We're too weak to go on. It's pointless." Kazooie put on a pouty face.

"Aw, but I want adventure! It's not fair." Finn thought of something.

"Can't Timmy's fairies heal you guys?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Jake chipped in. "Cause they're magic. They're known for that kind of thing. Good thinking, Finn!" Kazooie gave him a weak smile.

"I like your thinking, kid." She said to the human. Yooka looked at Laylee, and smiled.

"Hear that, buddy?" He asked. "You two are going to be cured in no time." Laylee faked a smile.

"Yay!" She said. "Terrific; great news!"

"If we're going to do this..." Sonic began telling his friends. "We better do this 's now or never." He looked at the chameleon. "Yooka, I believe you have the phone."

"Oh, right. Actually, I put it in Finn's satchel before we left." Yooka went to Finn, and the boy let him take out the phone from the satchel.

"Should I call or you?"

"You can."

"Okay." And with that, he dialed, and put it where he could hear.

"You found the gem already?" A surprised Professor E Gadd asked as soon as he picked up on the other line. "Whoa, last time it only took two chapters in one place."

"No." Yooka said to him. "We're calling because Kazooie and Laylee got injured."

"How bad are their injuries? Can they continue?"

"Can I talk to Timmy?"

"The raccoon, or the kid with the fairies?"

"Timmy, the kid with the fairies."

"Oh, good, because Nook's nephew would recommend a DIY project on the matter, but you don't have the right materials, or the crafting station, do you?"

"No, we do not. Can you get him?"

"Sure, let's see if I can find him." Yooka was then put on hold.

"So, are they coming?" Sonic wanted to know.

"He's finding Timmy." Yooka said to the hedgehog.

"He better find him then."

"Hello?" Timmy Turner asked on the other end. "You need me?"

"Yes, I do." Yooka answered. "We need you and your fairies."

"Sure. What for?" The chameleon told him everything.

"Where's Cosmo?" Timmy asked Wanda when he found her by the chocolate fountain. "Yooka needs me to make a wish."

"I don't know." She admitted. "Probably doing something stupid." They then heard excited yells as did everyone else in the lobby. They looked, and watched as Bart was riding down the stairs on a mattress. Cosmo was riding behind him.

"WHOO-HOO!" Bart screamed. His parents came running to him.

"I'm next!" An exited Patrick stated.

"Bart!" Marge scolded, pulling him off when done. "I doubt Princess Peach would let you ride on a mattress down the stairs."

"Which is why I stole her mattress, and rode on it without her permission." The boy admitted.

"Well, you're going to tell her what you've done, and apologize." Bart groaned.

"Aw, Mom!"

"Should I wait for you to get back?" Patrick asked.

"Did you see me?" Cosmo asked Timmy and Wanda when he flew to them.

"Cosmo." Timmy said to him in a serious manner."Yooka and the others need us." Timmy told him what Yooka told him.

"Are they healed yet?" Sonic questioned back in the Gravity Falls Woods.

"No." Kazooie answered. "I still can't move my wing."

"Same goes for me." Laylee added.

"Well, if you guys aren't healed soon, we'll have to go on without you two. I'm sorry."

"We know you're not keen on being patient." Banjo said to him. "But be patient. It's key." Sonic groaned.

_Poof_! Kazooie and Laylee were healed. The two moved their wings, and flew into the air.

"I'm all better!" Kazooie cried. "Come on, Banjo. I'm ready for adventure!" The breegull flew into the bear's backpack. Laylee flew and landed on Yooka's head.

"Yeah!" The bat said as well. "Bill is going to pay for what he's done to us." Sonic stood up, as did all his friends.

"Okay!" Sonic declared. "There might have been a sight delay, but we're coming Bill, stronger then ever before! Let's show him everything we got." They all agreed, as they all walked onwards.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, where does the mirror says the gem is now?" Banjo wanted to know. Sonic took out the mirror.

"Let's see." After he asked where it was, Finn took it from him. "Hey! It was about to show me where the gem was."

"I think I better take it now." Finn said to him.

"Good thinking, Finn." Jake spoke to him. "We don't want another mistake."

"You will never let that go, will you?" The magic dog shook his head.

"No, you owe me big time." Sonic sighed.

"Well, joke's on you. I can run faster now like I was born to without fear of shattering it."

"That's considerate to think that." Banjo piped up. "But since it's an enchanted mirror, I don't know if it can break."

"Better not find out." Yooka stated.

"Enough stalling!" Kazooie whined. "Tell us where the gem is!"

"Okay. Sounds good by me." Finn agreed. The boy looked at the mirror. "It looks like, Bill is taking it to a mansion?"

"A mansion?" Laylee questioned.

"That's what the mirror shows me."

"Well, where is the mansion?" Kazooie wanted to know. Finn shrugged.

"The mirror only says where the gem is. It's not a map so it doesn't give us a specific location. It would makes things easier, I must admit."

"Maybe Dipper would know." Jake suggested. "We should call him." The others nodded in agreement as Yooka took out his phone.

"What is is it this time?" E. Gadd asked when he answered the phone. "Did you get it?"

"No. Is Dipper there," Yooka asked. "or one of the other Pines that know Gravity Falls?" He sighed.

"Sure. Hold on. I'm going to put you on hold again." And so, Yooka waited.

"Hello?" Dipper asked a couple minutes later. "You want to know a location?"

"Yes." Yooka replied. "Do you know any mansions in Gravity Falls? Apparently that is where Bill took the gem."

"Well, Pacifica's family own a mansion. It could be her's. But why would Bill take it there?"

"Don't know. Can you tell me where it is? I'll put you on speaker phone so you can tell all of us at the same time while we go there so we don't get lost."

"Okay. Sounds good to me."

In Princess Peach's castle, Mabel ran to her twin brother.

"Dipper!" Mabel said to him, all excited. "You got to see this! Tom Nook is making tools made out of pure gold!"

"Not now, Mabel." Dipper told her. "I'm giving Yooka and the gang directions to Pacifica's mansion."

"Well, you better hurry! Otherwise you'll miss it!" Mabel ran off. Dipper talked into the phone again, and gave Yooka directions.

"I see it!" Sonic said when they neared the Northwest mansion. "I'll meet you there."

"Okay," Dipper said on the other line. "Just watch out for..." The blue hedgehog sped off.

"He's gone." Jake said. Kazooie sighed.

"That hedgehog just never learns, does he?"

"Whatever you were about to tell him," Laylee said. "I bet he'll find out any second. He probably already did, and feels like a fool."

When they saw Sonic in front of the mansion, he was all wet.

"What happened?" Finn wanted to know.

"I did a nose dive into the fountain." Sonic answered. They all heard Dipper sigh over the phone.

"I tried to tell you." He said. "I figured that will happen."

"You can't go fast all the time, man." Finn informed Sonic. "Otherwise, you'll get hurt, and we'll have to ask Timmy to heal you with his fairies again."

"But I can't help it. It's who I am." He saw everyone's narrowed eyes at him, even Dipper on the phone, and sighed. "Okay. Duly noted. Let's just get into the mansion." They approached the doors.

"Hello?" Sonic said as they all went inside. There was an Mepad Expert with a microphone attached to it at the top in the corner of the room. Also in the corner of the room was a cage with the gem in it.

"The gem!" Kazooie said.

"Easy there, Kazooie." Banjo said to her. "It can't be that easy to get the gem. There's always an obstacle we must get through first." Kazooie was disappointed. .

"Aw, must there? Can't it be easy for us just once? One time, that's all I ask. It can be. Hard after that, or better yet, not at all." Laylee was confused about the Mepad.

"What is an Mepad Expert with a microphone attachment doing in the corner of the room?" The bat wanted to know. Sonic turned to her.

"It doesn't matter now." Sonic said to her. He looked forwards again. "Bill? We're here!"

"Show yourself!" Finn shouted. They all scanned the lobby.

"I don't see him." Banjo observed.

"The coward!" Kazooie said.

"Who are you calling coward?!" They all heard Bill demand to know. They turned, and he was behind them.

"How did you get behind all of us?" Finn questioned.

"He has creepy powers that can do that." Jake told him.

"Right." Bill agreed. He looked at the breegull. "As for you, birdie, I'm no coward." Baxpertnjo did a nervous grin

"Kazooie didn't mean it." He said, nudging hIs bird partner. "Did you Kazooie?"

"I most certainly did." Kazooie answered.

"I was going to say it." Laylee admitted. "But Kazooie beat me to the punch. That bird has guts."

"I most certainly do!" Kazooie agreed.

"Enough!" An angry Bill said, his one eye turning red. Everyone looked scared. He calmed himself down. "Anyways, before you get the gem, there are three challenges you must complete."

"But there are only two locks." Kazooie said. "So how can...?"

"What kind of challenges?" Jake wanted to know, ignoring Kazooie.

"You'll see!" He flew away.

"Where do we start?" Yooka questioned.

"Maybe that's part of the challenge." Finn suggested.

"That demon!" Jake said.

"I agree with you there, bud. He's a monster for not telling us." They noticed the screen on the Mepad opened a document. Laylee noticed this.

"Maybe the Mepad can tell us something." She suggested. Sonic nodded. All of the cartoons strolled over to the Mepad, and looked down at it. There were words on it, but it was all random numbers or letters.

"What does it say?" Kazooie asked. "I don't speak nonsense."

"I don't either." The blue hedgehog admitted. "It's like it's written in another language. You tell me." Everyone tried to make sense of it all. "Well it's not German, Spanish, or French. So Klaus, Hector, and Lumiere, won't be able to help."

"Not to mention our other friends who speak a second language." Jake added. "My Korean wife comes to mind."

"Oh yeah, your wife. I forgot about her."

"I didn't. If I forgot about her, she'll murder me."

"Then you better not forget about her." Kazooie put in. "Or face the consequences."

"I know, right?"

"But maybe Dipper can decipher it." Yooka continued. "This is his world after all."

"And he seems to know these kinds of things." Laylee added. "Our near future is in the hands of a 13-year-old kid." Yooka took out the phone and dialed. "Let's do it!"

"Boy!" Kazooie observed. "We already called three times, and it's only the third chapter. Those guys will become sick of us! We're going to get so much phone bills. Imagine if we didn't have a phone. We'll be so lost!"

"I don't want to picture it." Finn stated. "So don't tell me how all of your lives were without them, and other technology."

"Okay, I'll just say this...you're lucky that you were born when you were."

"You again?" said into the phone after caller Id told him who was calling. "You just called. "You found the gem already? That was fast." He listened briefly, and frowned.

"I'll go get him." He walked off, putting Yooka once again on hold.

Yooka showed Dipper the Mepad screen after he asked what he wanted again.

"So?" Laylee wanted to know. "Can you decipher it? What does it say?"

"I think I can." Dipper replied. "I need a pencil and paper though. It'll take a while." Sonic sighed as the boy went off again.

"Of course." The hedgehog said.

"Dipper!" Mabel said as the boy was getting pencil and paper. "You have to see this! Now Tom Nook is..."

"Not now, Mabel." He said to her. "As much as I want to see Tom Nook's demos, I have to help Yooka and the gang decipher something."

"Sounds like Bill is making hard, complicated stuff for them." Dipper nodded.

"He is."

"Well, by helping them, you're helping us in the long run. Get to it! Don't let me stop you."

And so, Dipper got what he needed, and was off again.

"Okay, I think I got it." Dipper said when he was done solving the message.

"What?" Kazooie asked.

"It says the first challenge is a series of questions about the author's stories."

"Oh, glob!" Finn stated. "We won't get all of them. We'll need help. We may keep you on speaker for a while."

"A wise decision I'd say. I'll get everyone here. In the meantime, you get to the questions."

"You do that." Yooka agreed. He looked at his friends.

"You heard him." He said to them. "Let's see those questions." They all walked to the left side of the lobby where the Mepad was. Kazooie sighed.

"Great! If everything is in his nonsense language all the time, we'd be here forever."

"You have to decipher them, Kazooie." Banjo said to her. "That's why we got Dipper and our other friends." Kazooie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, it'll still take forever."

Once Dipper gathered everyone that he could, he talked to Yooka again, and deciphered the first question.

"But before that," Dipper stated. "You probably want to know what the mic is for."

"Yes we do!" Laylee told him. "Or I do anyways. I don't know about the others."

"Well, you're supposed to speak the answers into it. When you answer all of the questions in this manner correctly into the mic, one lock of the cage will be unlocked bringing you one step closer to getting it and going on." Sonic nodded, and got closer to the mic.

"Okay." He began. "Ready." Readers, play along. Some of them will be spoilers.

"Who took SpongeBob on a journey of self discovery when he wished he was never born?" Dipper translated. He looked at SpongeBob. Patrick was confused. "SpongeBob?"

"Wow; that was years ago!" SpongeBob stated. "Let me think."

"Wait, my buddy wished he was never born?" Patrick asked. "I find that hard to believe."

"Wish that were true." Squidward muttered to himself.

"So do I." Mrs. Puff muttered as well. "Then I can't be arrested due to his reckless driving."

"I remember!" The sponge said. "It was the Flying Dutchman." Sonic said the answer into the mic.

"Okay, second question." Again Yooka read it, and Dipper translated.

"Why did Phineas and Ferb take Perry to the animal hospital shortly after they first met?"

"Well, Perry's poor tail was stuck under our school bus." Phineas responded. "So that's why we took him in. I'll always remember that. Gosh, just imagine Ferb, if Perry was the one who saved our bus from going over that ravine."

"That would be awesome." Ferb agreed.

"Yes, yes it would, Ferb. It's impossible, but we love our pet just the same." He petted Perry who just chattered. He was glad he saved them. He can't imagine life without his two loving owners. Again, Sonic spoke the answer into the mic.

"Third question. What was the name of the dangerous gang that Charmander joined that almost broke his friendship with Grimer?"

"I know this one." An embarrassed Charmander spoke. "It was the Blazin' Pyros, and I should never have joined."

"It's okay, Char." Grimer said to him. "It was a mistake. It tested our friendship, and our friendship proved to be too strong for it. Nothing on Earth could tear you away from me forever. Together forever, right?"

"Right. I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you." Grimer awwed at this.

"You're so right, buddy. I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you either. Come here!" And with that, the two hugged.

"After this, I'm going to the bathroom to clean myself up."

"You know it!" Seeing this, SpongeBob and Patrick hugged each other too. Lumiere hugged Cogsworth who wasn't so thrilled, but let it slide.

"Fourth question. What was the name of Poof's bully in preschool whose..?"

"Easy!" Cosmo said. "Foop." Poof sighed.

"I wasn't done with the question." Dipper said to him.

"Oh, sorry. Continue."

"...whose kindergarten class got transferred there due to his school being renovated?"

"Foop. Poof always had beef with Foop." Again. Poof sighed.

"No, Dad." He told him, annoyed. "It was Tony. Man, was he a creep. Next question, please." Dipper continued.

"Next question. What are Klaus' and Roger's fake detective names that they created to clear Stan's name in a murder that he didn't commit?"

"Fins and the Legman." Roger said. Klaus laughed. Roger looked at him."What's so funny?"

"Oh, I just remember you didn't want to," He began. "und you wanted the police to handle it."

"I don't remember that at all."

"Oh, that's funny because I clearly do." Roger sighed.

"Whatever. I'm not supposed to have a memory of a goldfish, you do."

"I don't. I have a memory of a German Olympic skier."

"Whatever."

"Okay." Dipper continued. "Moving on. What were the Wonderbolts going to have done in the Ponyville Woods?"

"A sports arena." Rainbow Dash answered. She then smiled as she looked at Fluttershy. "But that was home to the animals. It would've been cool to have one but not if it means destroying animals' homes. We got to speak up for the ones who can't, right Fluttershy?"

"Right." The shy pony said. "I couldn't agree more. I thank you for you sacrifice, and so do the animals who call the woods home." Dipper continued with the next one.

"Where did Cinnamon Bun hide Peppermint Butler's body when he thought he murdered him?" Everyone looked at an embarrassed pastry.

"Must that be a question?" He asked. "Oh, glob! Princess Bubblegum's gym bag, okay? Next!"

"It's alright." Princess Bubblegum assured him. "We forgave you. It was all a misunderstanding. It was a long time ago. Now we can laugh about it." Bart was shocked.

"Cinnamon Bun thought he killed Peppermint Butler?" He questioned. "Whoa, I need to hear this story. I didn't know he had it in him."

"You can hear it later." Kazooie squawked to him from the other line. "Right now we need to finish the questions. Dipper, continue." And so, that is what the boy did.

"Why was Isabelle's house haunted when she first moved to Animalville?"

"Because two ghost children, Wisp's niece and nephew, were haunting it." The chipper dog answered.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, sis." Digby apologized.

"That's okay." His twin said back. "Those ghosts turned out to be quite friendly." Dipper cleared his throat as he continued.

"Why did Luke despise John Kidd at first?"

"Because he hated children." Luke answered. "I'm glad I changed his mind. You have to be mindful of what you say otherwise you might offend someone."

"Wise words from someone like me. Anyways, why did Chip run away from the castle?"

"Because Bea...I mean Master was mad at me." Chip answered. "I didn't know what he'll do to me. Plus it was good for me to get out and see what a normal kid in France did."

"Must've been pretty boring." Timmy Turner stated. "Considering you lived in the 1700s, I still can't imagine living without video games."

"You and me both, kid." Finn said. "Sorry, continue, Dipper."

"I can answer this." Dipper said. "The question asks what happened when we got the notice that the Mystery Shack was going to close in favor of a mini mall? My sister, her friends, and Waddles, and Grenda's pet lizard went to find treasure and outsmart some crooks, thus saving the Mystery Shack."

"Thank goodness too." Mabel said. "That would be the worst summer ever if it closed."

"Right. What is Hector's brother's name?"

"Emilio." Hector answered. "Best brother in the world. He would've done great things if he wasn't killed in the Mexican Revolution. I would've too, if, you know."

"Last question."

"Finally!" Kazooie said. "I thought these questions would never end." Banjo shushed her as he ushered Dipper to continue.

"What was the name of the medical person that Laurel and Barley met in the elevator of the hospital they visited before Wilden's death?"

"Visal." Barley answered. "I remembered that he was kind, comforted me when I got scared from seeing Dad the way he was in, and when he showed me those cool sea monsters. He and other medical staff are heroes, saving or trying to save people's lives. I can never forget someone like him.

"I remember you telling me this." Ian responded. "Gosh, it must've been hard on you and Mom."

"It was." Barley stated. He then gave his brother a noogie. "But then you came along to make everything better." Ian laughed at this. Laurel smiled.

"And we couldn't ask for anything more." She put in.

"He's right you know guys." Zoidberg told his crew. "It's time you show me a bit more respect, don't you think? I could save your life you know." Bender shot a look at the lobster.

"Shut up, Zoidberg!" He said.

"And we can't forget what you did to our friends on that cruise ship two years ago." Pepper Clark, the skunk, added. Zoidberg lowered his head in shame.

"Can't you give a lobster a break? I'm only...well...a lobster."

"I'll give you a break." Klaus spoke to him. Zoidberg smiled at him.

"Thanks, you just made my day, German fish." Klaus smiled back.

"Bitte schon. Us misfits have to stick together."

"You're so right on that!"

"Does that mean I'll get more respect?" Doofensmirtz questioned, hoping. Monogram looked at him.

"You're not a medical doctor." He said to him. Dr. D was furious at this.

"So? I still deserve respect like everyone else!" Monogram sighed.

"You're right. Everyone deserves respect." Dr. D smiled.

"Exactly!"

"So what's the next challenge?" Laylee asked. "Bill said there are three challenges in all to get the gem."

"Oh yeah!" Kazooie said, remembering. "I forgot. Bummer. That blasted, no good Bill!"

"You better keep them on Faceclock." Banjo told Yooka. "Who knows when we may need them again." Yooka nodded, He was about to talk to Dipper when Dipper responded.

"We hear you." He said. "And we aren't going anywhere."

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Patrick wanted to know. Dipper sighed and nodded.

"Thanks." The sea star was about to take off his shorts, Everyone was disgusted by this. "In the bathroom!"

"Oh, right. Sorry. He ran off.

"I better go with him." Peach offered. "This is a big castle. He could get lost, and he's never been here."

"A wise decision, Princess." Mario stated.

"Hurry up then." Dipper stated. Peach nodded and went off.

"Remember when Toad got lost?" Luigi asked. "Poor guy. And he lives here."

"That was one time." Toad stated. "Or was it two, three?" He shrugged. "Eh, it doesn't matter. Who's keeping count?"

"Say if we're done," Kazooie began. "Why didn't the first lock unlock?" She realized something. "We're not done, are we? Hello! Is no one listening to me?"

"I am!" Laylee responded. "Even if no one else is." Kazooie rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks, Laylee Wish more people were more like you."

"Okay, Bill!" Finn shouted. "We're done with your stupid quiz. What's the next challenge?" Bill then appeared before them. They all screamed as they weren't expecting it.

"Did you scroll to the next page?" He asked.

"Next page?" Sonic questioned. Yooka scrolled down to the next page.

"He's right." The chameleon informed them. "There is indeed a bonus question." They all groaned.

"I tried to warn you." Kazooie said. "Yet no one listened, except for you Laylee. Thank you again for that, but no one else!" Bill laughed.

"Whoopsie!" He taunted. "Didn't school teach you anything? Always check to see if there's no more work to be done."

"Well at least it's only one question." Jake said. "Go ahead. Show Dipper the nonsense."

"This is actually written in plain English." Yooka told the dog.

"I forgot to code it." Bill admitted. "But this is good for you, so, you're welcome!" Yooka looked at the note.

"It says, 'What is the name of the Yoshi that helped the agent cartoons find their love ones?"

"Mac." Skipper replied. The penguins were shocked by this.

"Wow, Skipper!" Private said to him. "That's amazing. How did you come up with that so fast?" Skipper looked at him.

"Because young Private, you never forget someone who helped you accomplish your mission."

"Plus, I'm right here." Mac spoke up. "I got invited too, along with my friends and the OCs." Private brightened up as he looked at him.

"Mac, it's been a long time since we've seen you!" The British penguin said to him. "How have you been?"

"Good. I've been good."

"That's great!"

Sonic spoke the answer to the bonus question into the mic, and one out of two locks to the caged gem unlocked.

"It worked!" Laylee observed out loud. "We're one step closer! Only two more to go!"

"Okay Bill." Kazooie said as Bill flew to them. "We aced you quiz, including the bonus question. What's the next challenge?" Bill flew to something covered up with a piece of cloth in the other corner of the room.

"This!" He announced, taking off the cloth, revealing an arcade machine. "You must win a game of Fight Fighters." The good cartoons approached the machine and looked inside. The screen showed Rumble on the left and .GIFfany on the right.

"Didn't Dipper say those two were dating?" Jake questioned. "So why are they are about to go head to head combat against each other?"

"Correction!" Bill said to the dog. "They were dating! Rumble broke up with her last year. And as Soos would tell you, she doesn't take kindly to breakups. This is their one year breakup anniversary, and the two agreed that on this day, they would fight."

"Who celebrates the anniversary of when they breakup?" Laylee questioned.

"I guess some sad, lonely, messed up people." Kazooie replied to her. "That's who."

"So who is going to play the game as the rest of us watches?" Banjo wanted to know.

"I got this!" A confident Sonic declared. "A video game character playing a video game, plus I was in Smash. I got this in the bag."

"Kazooie and I were in Smash too." Banjo reminded him, "Granted we only joined last fall, but we had a share of baddies that we have defeated in the past."

"So, are we going to duke it out to see who gets dibs to duke it out?" Kazooie asked.

"And what about us?" Yooka questioned. "We're video game characters too. Do we have to fight as well?

"Don't drag us into this, Yooka." Laylee spoke to him. "We don't have to be the heroes every day. Let's just be glad that we get the opportunity to sit down for once and watch the action unfold."

"We don't have time to watch a real life fight." Finn said to everyone. "Now, I'll do this video game fight and win so we're one step closer in getting the gem and get to wherever we need to go next."

"Are you sure you got this?" Yooka asked. Finn glared at the chameleon.

"You just asked the wrong question." Jake stated. "Next to going on super awesome adventures, and other stuff, video games are how Finn and I live." Finn cracked his knuckles.

"That's right." The boy agreed. "So step back and watch how a master show you how it's done." Jake frowned.

"Um, buddy? They are all literal video game characters. I think they're all masters at what they do."

"That's right!" Laylee agreed. "Listen to your magical dog, kid. He knows where's it at."

"ENOUGH!" Bill shouted again. They all looked at him as he took a deep breath to calm down. "Who's playing the video game?"

"I am!" Finn stated. Bill turned to the others.

"Any one else?" There was silence. "Good." Bill turned back to Finn. "You may begin losing, kid."

"Only I won't. I came to win, and I plan on that." Bill groaned.

"Whatever. Just play, kid!"

"Okay." So Finn went to the machine and began playing. Bill flew to watch the fight with the others looking stressed out. Kazooie noticed this.

"Sick of everyone's incompetence?" She asked. "Well, too bad! You're the bad guy. You deserve it." Bill groaned. Kazooie watched as the countdown on the arcade screen began. "Ooh! The fight is about to begin! Where is the popcorn because this is about to be a real showdown for the ages!"

"Yeah!" Punchy the cat put in. "Popcorn! Good call, Kazooie! Everything is better with popcorn! Any snack in general in fact: that's what I say."

Finn made Rumble punch .GIFfany into the face. .GIFfany tried to kick Rumble, but Finn made Rumble dodge. Rumble then jumped into the air, and kicked .GIFfany. .GIFfany got up from the ground, and punched Rumble in the jaw. She then swished her hair into his face, and kicked him to the ground.

"Get him back up!" Huey urged Finn.

"I will." Finn said, making Rumble get back up before .GIFfany could kick him back down.

"Do a sneak attack!"

Finn made Rumble go around .GIFfany and tap her on the shoulder. Once .GIFfany turned to him, he punched her to the ground again. Before he could slam down onto her, she rolled away, and picked up a nearby rock, and slammed it onto his head. He shook off the hurt, and threw a big boulder at her. She dodged it, and jammed her fingers in his eyes. He screamed, and .GIFfany kicked him again.

"Get him up; get him up!" Huey shouted again.

"I am!" Finn told him back. He got Rumble back up and kicked her to the ground. She was about to get up when he body slammed her and slammed her face into the ground over and over. Finn laughed crazily.

"How you like that, huh?" He questioned out loud.

"Whoa, chill, dude!" Jake said to his brother. "It's just an arcade game, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Finn remembered. He made Rumble slam her face into the ground one last time. Then the countdown counted to three, and then the referee came and declared Rumble the winner. Everyone cheered. The second lock unlocked the cage to the gem.

"Hey!" Kazooie observed. "What if Bill forgot that third lock? The gem is right there for us to grab."

"Easy, Kazooie." Banjo said to his feathered partner. "You don't know. There could be something more to it then we realize." Kazooie looked irritated.

"You are such a buzzkill, Banjo." Banjo shrugged.

"I'm just stating facts in case you get your hopes up."

Just then an exhausted Patrick ran back onto the lobby of Peach's castle. Peach was behind him. "I'm back!" He announced. "And I'm ready to see a brawl, so let 'er rip!"

"Uh, Patrick?" SpongeBob told him. "You missed it. The fight is over." Patrick was disappointed.

"Aw, tarter sauce! My bladder ruins things again." He looked at the sponge. "Who won?

"Rumble, er I mean, Finn." Patrick frowned again as he looked forwards again.

"Aw, I wished I would've seen it. I bet it was great." Sonic raced to the gem. He ran back to his friends to present it to them.

"Got the gem!" He announced. "Now let's go and..." Just then a combination of a hawk and a octopus, a hawkapus swooped down and grabbed the gem in its talons. "Hey, what the...?" He looked and watched as the hawkapus drop the gem in Bill's hand. He petted the hawkapus.

"That's a good hawkapus." He stopped and looked at the good cartoons. "Did you really think I would forget about your third and final challenge?"

"We were hoping to." Yooka said out loud. Bill laughed at that.

"I bet you did."

"See?" Banjo told Kazooie. "I told you there may be something more." Kazooie was irritated again.

"I hate it when you're right." She said and sighed. "Knew it was too good to be true."

"What is our final challenge?" Finn asked. "Whatever it is, we'll come out on top!"

"All you have to do is get it." Bill placed the gem on top of the staircase. Everyone was confused.

"That's it?"

"That is. Go on. I won't stop you."

"This could be a trap." Banjo spoke up.

"It could be." Sonic stated. "Then again, it could not be. I'll get the gem, lickitly split." Before he could speed up the stairs, Bill clapped, and suddenly the whole mansion shook as the floor opened up as lava. Sonic slipped down the stairs and yelled in pain as the lava burned his behind. He jumped and ran back to the safe carpeting again. Banjo sighed.

"Knew it was a trap."

"What's the problem?" Bill teased, "Scared by some lava?"

"I got this." Jake volunteered. "Making this too easy for me." He was about to stretch his body to reach the gem when Bill snapped his fingers, and evil gnomes attacked him, and tied him up with rope. "Hey!" He shrugged to get free but couldn't. "You doing me really dirty, Bill."

"I can't let you get the gem like that." The evil triangle said. "That's cheating, and I know how you good cartoons are about cheating. You have to count on one of your friends to do it, and no, I know what you're thinking." Gnomes tackled Kazooie and Yooka to the floor and tied them with ropes too. They did their cries too. "No flying allowed. Now, who will be brave enough to get the gem?" The remaining good cartoons looked at Bill. A determined Yooka stepped up.

"I will." He stated.

"You will?" Bill asked and laughed. "Even without your bat friend?"

"Yes. Even without Laylee. I was without Laylee before. I can do it again."

"And I went on an adventure without Kazooie." Banjo added. "So if I can do it, he can too."

"So you see, Bill, just because we're not with our partners, that doesn't make us powerless."

"Okay, then." Bill said. He laid his hands behind his head, looking relaxed. "Go for it then. Show me what you got."

"Ok." The chameleon then bounced on his tail to where the stairs were, and began climbing. Laylee cheered.

"Forgot that Yooka is a chameleon and his capabilities, huh, Bill?" Laylee asked him. He cheered on the reptile. "WHOO-HOO! You go, Yooka! YEAH!"

Once Yooka climbed all the way up to the stairs, he landed onto the floor. '

"Impressive " Bill said to him. Yooka looked at him.

"Thanks. Now hand me the gem." Bill gave him a wicked grin.

"Oh, I'm afraid it's not that easy. I knew this might be easy for you. However, you're not done. Now to make this interesting." He flew into Sonic's body. Everyone gasped.

"Holy glob!" Finn cried out. "You can do that?! Will your madness never end?" Bill laughed in Sonic's body.

"Nope! And I would normally not be able to do this without permission from whoever I'm possessing, but since Anti Cosmo gave back my life, I'm new and improved." Finn was confused.

"Who would want to get possessed?" Bill shrugged.

"You'd be surprised. Now..." He jumped high and landed in front of Yooka. "Let's do this thing."

"First a video game fight and now a real fight between friends?" Timmy Turner observed from Peach's castle eating popcorn. "Awesome!"

"And it's even more awesome that we're eating snacks in between!" Punchy added.

"Whatever you say, Punchy. You're one weird cat."

"And that's why I'm so adored by people on Anitopia and Bellpinch!"

"Again, whatever!"

"We still have the phone on?" Finn wanted to know.

"You bet! This is tens, no thousands times better then watching that raccoon make crafts out of tools!" Timmy Nookling looked at him.

"He's right you know." Tommy looked at him too.

"Right you know." Tom Nook glared at the kits, mad.

"No!" He said. "He's wron..." He then sighed in defeat, "He's right."

"Bladder." Patrick said to his crotch. "Don't make me want to go during this. Keep it in!"

"You're one weird sea star." Poof said to him.

"I know!" SpongeBob agreed. "That's what makes him my bff in the whole wide ocean!" Squidward sighed.

"They're both weired." He told the fairy baby "Just be lucky that you aren't neighbors with them, kid. When you grow up, make sure all your neighbors are sane."

"In other words, not my dad." Poof stated. "Got it! Thanks for the tip."

First, Sonic did a spin dash. Yooka was about to double jump out of the way but Sonic was too fast for him and tackled him to the floor.

"Get up, Yooka!" Laylee urged. The chameleon got to his feet, but Sonic did another spin dash, knocking him down yet again. "Don't give up, Yooka! You can do it!" Yooka got up again.

"Face it!" Sonic said to Yooka in Bill's voice. "I'm too fast now. You might as well give up now."

"I'll never do that." Yooka responded.

"Okay. Suit yourself." Sonic did it again and again. No matter what Yooka tried, Sonic was just too fast and tackled him each time.

"Come on, Yooka!" Laylee shouted at him. "You have to land an attack; you're making this fight boring!"

"I'm trying!" Yooka yelled back. "It's not as easy as it looks!"

"Well you need to think of something!"

When Yooka was knocked down again, he quickly did a slurp shot on Sonic's hand.

"What the...?!" Sonic questioned. He tried to shake Yooka's tongue off of his hand, but it stayed stuck on his hand. "Get off of me!" He kept trying. Yooka took this opportunity and whacked him in the face with his tail. He then kicked him, and tackled him to the floor. Sonic tried getting up but couldn't. Everyone cheered.

"Whoo!" Laylee cheered. "You got him, Yooka! Don't let him land another attack!"

"You may think you have the upper hand now." Sonic said to Yooka. "But you won't for long; I'll think of something!" Yooka knew that he was right. He knew he couldn't do this forever. He had to do something before Sonic or Bill could. He saw the lava below and came up with an idea.

"Sorry, Sonic." He said.

"What?" Sonic asked. He poked Sonic in the eyes. Sonic screamed as he stood up. Yooka then pushed him. The hedgehog tried to maintain his balance. Yooka pushed him again and Sonic screamed as he fell down below. Yooka knew he had no time to waste so he quickly ran to grab the gem. Everyone cheered. Yooka had done it! He beat Bill, or the possessed Sonic.

However the hawkapus squawked loudly and tried to snatch it from Yooka. Yooka grabbed it, and the bird lifted him holding onto the gem. Everyone gasped and saw the sight, completely ignoring Sonic, who jumped out of the lava in pain, and collapsed onto the floor after Bill left his body. Bill looked up at the bird and cheered him on as the bird tried desperately to shake Yooka off of him.

Yooka then climbed up and poked the bird in the eyes, The bird screamed as he lost his grip on the gem, forcing him and Yooka to fall to the lava down below. Everyone gasped again.

"I can't look!" Patrick stated. He shielded his eyes with his hands and shut his eyes tight. "Tell me when it's all over!"

"Oooohhhh!" Bart cried out. "Suspense; niccceeeee!" Bill flew in to snatch the gem back. Kazooie pecked at Laylee's ropes. They broke, letting the bat go free.

"I'm free!" She cheered. "I'm free as a bird, except not, so free as a...

"GO SAVE YOUR FRIEND!" Kazooie yelled at her.

"Oh, right." She shouted to the still falling Yooka. "Coming, Yooka!" The bat flew towards Yooka. Kazooie looked towards Bill.

"Oh no you don't!" The breegull then opened her beak, and rapidly shot out blue eggs. Bill saw the eggs coming and screamed as they hit him. He, too fell to the lava down blow as Laylee caught Yooka. Everyone cheered. The hawkapus wasn't so lucky and burned to death in the lava.

"I got you, Yooka! Now, I'm coming in for a landing!" She flew the chameleon to the carpet where they made their landing. This is when Sonic regained consciousness and stood back up.

"What happened?" The hedgehog wanted to know.

"You got possessed, man, err, hedgehog." Finn began. "By Bill."

"But then Yooka defeated you, err, Bill." Jake added. "Now you're all safe again, and we got the gem. Now we can kiss Gravity Falls goodbye and go to wherever we go to next."

"But we should do it quick before the crazed triangle schemes up something else." Laylee put in. They were unaware that Bill was rising above the lava. Sonic was confused.

"Wait, Bill possessed me? But I thought..."

"Never mind what you thought. That may have been true in the past but not anymore. This is the new and improved Bill."

"That's right." Bill began. They all looked at him. "I'm new and improved, baby. Anyways, you may have won this round, but you won't get the next gem or the next after that." He then put his hands over his chest, looking away. "Because I'm not going to tell you."

"You don't have to." Finn said to him, taking out the Enchanted mirror. "We have our own ways of figuring it out." He asked the mirror and his face frowned. Bill loved this.

"What is it, buddy?" A concerned Jake asked. Finn showed him their next destination: Bikini Bottom. "We have to go under the sea. I don't know how we can do this, do you? We need air to breathe, well at least, I do."

"And Laylee and I can have a bubble surround us." Yooka stated. "But not for long."

"Exactly. We can't breathe for long. We need air helmets like Sandy has." Kazooie was about to say something when she was ignored yet again when he looked at Timmy Turner on the phone. "Timmy?"

"Already on it." The ten-year-old stated. He wished for air helmets on the heros They poofed on their heads.

"Can you als heal me?" Sonic also wished for Sonic to be healed from his burns. "Thanks."

"Oh, and before I forget," E. Gadd stated. "That phone isn't water proof. You guys are on your own for this one. That okay?"

"Sure." Sonic assured him. "And if not, I'm sure we'll find a way." E. Gadd smiled.

"I know you guys will. Good luck!"

"And I'll wish you to where you need to be." Timmy said. "Don't you worry." They all thanked him, said goodbye, Finn turned off the phone, and put it in his backpack. Yooka also gave Finn the gem, who put it it his backpack also.

"Now we wait for Timmy to make his wish." He told his friends.

Seconds later, as Timmy promised, with a poof, they were down below the sea, in Bikini Bottom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Okay, Finn." Sonic spoke. "Where do we go to next?" Finn pulled out the mirror and asked it. It showed the Chum Bucket. Everyone saw this.

"For some reason, I knew it would be the Chum Bucket." Kazooie said.

"Well it makes the most sense." Banjo put in. "Considering that is where Plankton is known to be."

"That or his house." Finn said. "Assuming he has a house. But since the mirror says that where the next gem is, that's where it is. Let's ask for directions, then head there." He put the mirror back into the bag and they were on their way.

When they passed by a fish taking a stroll, Sonic asked for directions. The fish was confused.

"Why do you want to go there?" He asked. "The food there is terrible. The Krusty Krab is way better then that place."

"Believe me," Kazooie. "We wouldn't be going unless we really had to." The fish was even more confused.

"What do you mean you have to? Who is forcing you to eat that filth?"

"No one is." Finn told him. The fish was about to add something when Finn talked some more. "Never mind about that. Do you know where it is or not?" The fish nodded.

"Of course. I have the displeasure of seeing it every time I eat at the Krusty Krab. It's across the street from there." So the fish told them directions to get there. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"We won't." Kazooie squawked. The fish bid farewell and left.

"I feel kind of bad now." Banjo stated.

"Why?" Jake asked. "We're not eating there. We're going there for the gem, that's all."

"I know. It's just that he doesn't know why we're going there."

"We're going there for the sake of humanity." Kazooie stated. "Fishmanity? Cartoonmanity? Videogamemnity? Anyways, we're going there for the greater good. It's like WitchyWorld. We know it's bad, but we had to go there to get jiggies. "

"You're right. Let's just go and get it over with."

"Now you're talking, Banjo!" So off they went.

"Wait." Finn spoke as they were approaching the two restaurants. Everyone looked at him. "The Krusty Krab looks like a lobster trap and they sell Krabby Patties where the boss is a literal crab. Doesn't that sound odd to you guys?"

"You're asking that question to a bunch of talking animals including your magical dog brother with a Korean rainicorn wife?" Laylee questioned. "It's just a cartoon that throws logic out of the window. Let it go." Finn sighed.

"You're right. It was a dumb question. Let's just go inside"

"I'll say!" And so they went to the Chum Bucket.

Just as they were arriving, a little amoeba dog with one eye ran up to them, barking. They all awed at the creature.

"Awe!" Finn marveled, bending down and petting him. "You are adorable in some way, yes you are, yes you are!" Jake snapped out of it.

"Uh, guys?" He said. "The mission?" Finn stood up.

"Oh, right." He remembered. "The dog's cuteness that I didn't know a ameba could have distracted me, but I'm ready now." Everyone else nodded. The amoeba dog then went inside of the restaurant. "Aw, look, he's leading us in!"

"I feel like this is a siren and he's leading us to death." Laylee pointed out.

"Except we're going to be smart." Kazooie put in. "And not die."

"Right." They all went inside.

"Oh, Spot!" Plankton said to the amoeba who came to him. Everyone looked his way. "Thanks for showing the good cartoons inside." Spot barked again.

"Okay, Plankton." Sonic said to him. "What do you have up your tiny little non-existent sleeve?"

Plankton sneered. "What makes you say that?" He questioned.

"You're the bad guy." Yooka pointed out. "Bad guys most always have something up their sleeves. Non-existent or otherwise."

"You're right. I do have something up my sleeve. But it's not just me. They came out of retirement just for this. Oh boys! We have company." Just then The Dirty Bubble, Man Ray, Jumbo Shrimp, Sinister Slug, Atomic Flounder and The Moth all came into the room. "And as for the emerald, Karen." Karen rolled in pushing a cage with a mad seabear inside, growing and roaring loudly at them. Tied just above the cage was a glass case with the emerald inside.

"Hey, it looks like a bear and fish mixed together!" Kazooie piped up. She looked at her partner. "Banjo, maybe you can talk to it about getting the emerald." Banjo wasn't so sure about this.

"I don't know, Kazooie."

"Aw, come on! You may be a land bear and over there is a water bear,...

"Seabear actually." Plankton said.

"Shouldn't it be an ocean bear?" Laylee questioned. "Since this is the Pacific Ocean."

"Hey, yeah!" Finn said. "And if you want to get really technical, this is the Bikini Atoll near the Marshall Islands." Kazooie ignored him.

"Anyways, you are both bears just the same. It's your time to shine!" Banjo sighed.

"Okay, Kazooie. You win. I'll try to reason with it." Kazooie smiled as they went closer to the growling seabear. The land bear waved to it with a stupid grin on his face. "Hi, uh, Mr Bear fish? I'm Banjo, a bear like you, only full bear, and not half bear if you know what I mean." Sonic facepalmed himself with a sigh. "I'm going to ask your something, if that's okay with you? You see we really need the emerald that's tied above you cage, so if it's okay with you, I'm just going to grab it." He stood on his tiptoes. Just as he was about to grab it, the seabear snapped at him. Banjo jumped back before the seabear could chomp off his hand.

"Figured that would happen." Jake said to himself. Banjo looked back at his teammates.

"Hmmm, looks like we have to do this the hard way, guys." Plankton laughed.

"You think it'll be that easy? This seabear is trained to guard the emerald no matter what."

"You couldn't train Spot for that?" Jake asked.

"Spot is too good of a amoeba for that."

"I don't know. Us dogs can be vicious when we want to be."

"I agree with you there. Go on, attack me. I dare you." Nobody moved. "I triple amoeba dog bull worm dare you." Again, no one moved a muscle. He sneered again. "If you attack me, Spot will devour you all. I've seen it with my eye."

"So, Bill gave us challenges to get the first gem." Finn stated. "I imagine we have to do the same here including trying to get it away from this seabear?" Plankton looked his way.

"That would be correct."

"What's the first challenge then?"

"Glad you asked. Your first challenge is..." He thought about this for a second then looked at Dirty Bubble. "Dirty Bubble?"

"Don't ask me." The bubble stated. "You didn't tell me anything about a challenge." Next Plankton looked at Man Ray. "Man Ray?" Man Ray shrugged, Plankton looked at the other baddies in the room. "Jumbo Shrimp? Atomic Flounder? Sinister Slug? The Moth? Anybody? Come on; you're making us look bad."

"That's because you and your chums are the bad guys." Laylee pointed out. "So you're supposed to look bad."

"So no challenges?" Kazooie asked. "Wow, this might be quick then."

"Quiet!" Plankton snapped at her. "There is a challenge."

"Which is?" Plankton thought some more. He was getting sweaty,

"Uh..." Sonic tapped an impatient foot.

"We're waitinggggggggg!" Plankton didn't know what to say. The Dirty Bubble came to his rescue.

"You have to defeat me in a race." He challenged. Sonic stepped up.

"Races are my specialty." He said. "Where to?"

"To the top of the surface on the tropical island..." Sonic raced away. Kazooi sighed and looked at The Dirty Bubble. "You weren't done, were you?" The bubble shook his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. He gets excited sometimes." Sonic then ran back into the Chum Bucket. "You still here, slomo? I just beat you. I won the first challenge." But one look at everyone told him everything. He sighed. "There were more, weren't there?" They all nodded. "I should probably stop doing that."

"Yes, you should." Kazooie agreed. "If you know what's good for you." Sonic looked back at The Dirty Bubble.

"Sorry, continue." The Dirty Bubble cleared his throat.

"Right, anyways, you must race me to the island in a bubble." He then realized something. "Ooh, wait, you can't be in a bubble and didn't bring one of those bubble wands to help you out. Looks like I win by default then."

"Oooohhh!" Plankton squealed. "Winning by default? I like it. You truly are a villain." Dirty Bubble looked at him.

"Why thank you." Yooka stepped up.

"Laylee and I can do something." The chameleon announced. They all looked at him. "We can form our own bubble."

"Yooka's right." Laylee chipped in. "We can do that. We have that power. While we may not be supersonic fast here like Sonic, we can still beat you." Dirty Bubble laughed.

"What makes you so sure of that?" He asked.

"Because we have to to get one step closer to getting the emerald, that's why." Dirty Bubble laughed again.

"That's right, and if you lose, then you won't be any step closer in getting the emerald. You're be right back where you started from."

"Exactly, and we're not going to lose, are we, Yooka?" Yooka wasn't sure so. "Are we Yooka?" He then grew determined.

"No, we're not!"

"Then we start outside." Dirty Bubble announced. So they all went outside. Karen left the seabear and emerald behind.

"Okay," Dirty Bubble began once they were outside. "We begin in 3...2..."

"Wait!" Plankton shouted. "Hold everything!" They all looked at him. "This sounds all too easy. There needs to be a challenge in this challenge." He looked at The Atomic Flounder. "Atomic Flounder here will fire radioactive energy at the lizard."

"Oooh!" Dirty Bubble squealed with glee as all the good guys were shocked. "Making it easier for me, I like it."

"Only firing at me and Yooka?" Laylee questioned. "That's not fair."

"I agree." Yooka agreed. "Totally not fair. Something has to be firing at Dirty Bubble too."

"Then what do you suggest?" Plankton asked. "Do you expect Atomic Flounder to turn traitor and fire at Dirty Bubble as well?"

"I don't do that." Atomic Flounder said. "As devious as that sounds, I will not betray my fellow bad guys. I'm sorry, but you can't make me."

"Then Laylee and I will forfeit the race if you can't play fair." Yooka put in.

"Uh, we can't forfeit Yooka." Laylee told him. "Remember? The emerald's at stake here."

"Oh, right."

"Choices, choices." Plankton said. "What are you going to do?"

Kazooie pecked at her partner to get his attention. Banjo looked at her. "Why don't I shoot out my eggs at the bubble as Atomic Flounder shoots at Yooka and Laylee?" She suggested.

"I don't know." Banjo said back. "You already used some eggs already. We may run out, then what? We'll be out of luck because I don't see any eggs down here, do you?"

"Then we won't run out of eggs. We got plenty left, Banjo."

"You don't know how far off this island is."

"It's not far at all." Sonic said.

"See?" Kazooie said to the bear. "Not far at all."

"Yeah, but Sonic's fast remember?"

"I haven't forgotten. How can I forget? That is what gets him into trouble." She saw Banjo was still unsure. "Please, Banjo! We can't let them cheat. I may like to cheat, but I'm not going to let them!" Banjo sighed.

"You're right, Kazooie." He stepped up. "Kazooie and I will target and fire at The Dirty Bubble."

"And we won't miss!"

"And I won't miss shooting at your friends as well." Atomic Flounder stated.

"Friends?" Banjo questioned. "You're not going to prank our friends that aren't racing just for laughs, are you?" Atomic Flounder laughed nervously.

"No, of course not! You would think that because I'm one of the of the bad guys, but I swear I won't. You have my word. You just don't shoot my friends, okay?"

"We won't." Kazooie lied. Banjo elbowed her. "Ow! What? Are you deaf, Banjo? I said I won..." She sighed. "You know me so well. Alright, we really, seriously won't shoot at your friends. We can't guarantee on accidents though."

"Kazooie!" Banjo scolded.

"What? I can't help it if it's an accident. Accidents happen, Banjo. You know this. I know it. They know it. Everyone knows it."

"Alright!" Said a little irritated Plankton. "We get it. Let's just get this going."

"I agree entirely. No more stalling. Let's get thing going."

"Uh, Kazooie?" Banjo said to her. "You were the one stalling."

"Now you're stalling, Banjo!" The bear sighed.

"Right. Sorry."

"Take your places." Yooka, Laylee, and the Dirty Bubble took their places. "Get set..." Banjo, Kazooie, and the Atomic Flounder got ready to start shooting. Yooka and Laylee got into a bubble. "GO!" The racers raced off, and the shooters began shooting and moving after their targets.

"Wait a minute!" Dirty Bubble shouted as he dodged the eggs coming at him. "I'm a bubble. You can't shoot at me."

"You should have thought about that before you offered to race." Laylee said to him as they were racing by their side.

"I couldn't." The Dirty Bubble said back to her. "Because I just thought of it."

"Whatever you say. Anyways, we're in a bubble too. You don't hear us complaining." Just then the bubble surrounding the animals popped. Dirty Bubble laughed. "Did we get shot at, Yooka?"

"No." Yooka replied. "We ran out of time."

"Well, let's do it again! Hurry, he's getting ahead of us!" A bubble formed around the two again. Laylee sighed.

"If this race isn't over soon, our bubble will keep on popping, and we'll waste our time doing it again. We will lose. Didn't you ever think of that? This is why we should have let Sonic raced instead. I know he can't form a bubble, but maybe we should've brought a bubble wand, just for this. Plus, it'll be fun just to have.",

"I did." Yooka admitted, "But I thought despite all of that, I still wanted to do it because I believed we had a chance. Plus it wouldn't be fair because you know he can break the sound barrier. He even speed reads too."

"Yooka, you're too nice. That's a problem. We better win, otherwise, well, this conversation would be pointless."

"Don't worry, Laylee. We got this." Again, their bubble popped. Laylee sighed as they got into another bubble. "Trust me. It'll be fine."

"It better, Yooka for your sake."

Dirty Bubble laughed as the eggs started bouncing off of him.

"If the eggs keep boucing off of me like this now, I may have a chance."

"Try diffent eggs, Banjo!" Kazooie said to him. "And let's make sure the pointy ends land on him so he's more likely to pop."

"I'll try, Kazooie." Banjo assured her. "But the only eggs I can control are the Clockwork Kazooie Eggs. You know this." Kazooie sighed.

Sonic sighed. He and the others that weren't involved with the race were waiting at the finish line. "We should have just brought a bubble wand for me at the store so I can be in this race." He complained. "They're taking too long. I would've been done ages ago."

"Not to mention that a bubble wand can be such fun to have." Finn put in. "Patrick said one day he made a giraffe fly into Squidward's house." Sonic looked at him.

"SpongeBob told me it was an elephant."

"Yeah, knowing Patrick, SpongeBob probably did make an elephant. He was the bubble blower after all. He knows best since he's the creator."

"And Patrick knows nothing!" Finn laughed.

"You're right about that! Good thing he's not here. He might not take that too kindly."

"Look!" Jake announced when he saw the racers and shooters approach. "Here they come!"

"About time." Sonic muttered to himself with a sigh. Everyone cheered them on.

"Time to step it up a notch." Plankton said. "Man Ray! Sinister Slug! Help him out."

Man Ray rubbed his hands.

"Ooh, cheating!" He squealed. "Classic villainy. I love it!" Both he and the Sinister Slug unleashed their powers. Man Ray fired laser beams from out of his gloved hands as the Sinister Slug shot out slime from his mouth. The slime flew and splattered everywhere in Yooka's path.

"Watch it, Yooka!" Laylee warned. Yooka nodded and went around the slime as best as he could.

"I got it, Laylee." The chameleon said to the bat. Dirty Bubble laughed.

"Now there's no way that I'll lose now!" He said. He called to his friends. "Thanks, guys!" The cheating angered Jake, Finn and Sonic.

"This is totally not fair!" Finn shouted. "Since they're cheating more, we should too."

"I can race up there and prevent Dirty Bubble from going over the invisible finishing line." Sonic suggested.

"I don't know." Jake said. "They may be doing wrong, but let's just see how Banjo and Kazooie react to this."

"No fair!" Kazooie complained. "They can't get extra help!"

"That's what makes them villains I guess." Banjo told her with a sigh. "Okay Kazooie, it's rapid fire time."

"I like your thinking, Banjo." Kazooie agreed. She stopped firing eggs. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh? Come on, Kazooie. our friends are counting on us."

"I think we're out of eggs we can use." Banjo realized something.

"I think you're right, Kazooie. This is a problem."

"You think? We still have grenade eggs," Banjo sighed. "Can we switch to those?"

"No, Kazooie. Those are too risky." Kazooie frowned.

"Aw man, but they'll win then!"

"I was worried this might happen. The race is almost over. Hopefully Yooka and Laylee can still win." It was Kazooie's time to sigh.

"With three villains firing at them, their bubble on a timer, and nobody attacking Dirty Bubble, I doubt it. It'll be a miracle."

Dirty Bubble laughed again as Yooka's bubble popped again. "No one's shooting at me anymore." He observed. "They're having trouble and I'm almost at the finish line. This race is good as mine."

Jake, Finn and Sonic saw that Banjo and Kazooie had stopped firing eggs.

"Why aren't they firing eggs?" Jake questioned.

"They must have ran out." Finn reasoned. Sonic got ready to intervene.

"I got this." The hedgehog raced off. Finn took out his sword.

"We should help too." He said to his dog brother.

"Normally I'll be against this," Jake put in. "But I agree. Let's cheat with the cheaters." Finn ran onto the racetrack towards Dirty Bubble doing his battle cry. Jake transformed his body into a needle and ran towards Dirty Bubble too.

Dirty Bubble tried to move, but Jake, Sonic and Finn blocked his path. Sonic ran circles around him, This irritated him.

"Hey, move out of the way! I need to win this race for the guys. What you are doing is totally unfair."

"What your team is doing is totally unfair!" Finn said. Jake tried to pop him but Dirty Bubble prevented him in doing so.

"It isn't my fault that your bear and bird friend stopped firing eggs at me."

"Why are you getting help from Sinister Slug and Man Ray?" Sonic questioned. "Are they so afraid that you'll lose? Sounds like they don't have faith in you."

"Look, I don't know why I'm getting extra help. I didn't ask for it, but I'm happy I am."

"Because you're afraid you were going to lose?" Finn asked. Dirty Bubble got angry at this.

"No, I just appreciate the help is all."

"Right, because you'll fail without it." Dirty Bubble looked like he was going to argue some more, but didn't. "I don't have time to fight with you so out of my way otherwise I'll have to force you." Sonic spread out his hands.

"Never!" He cried.

"Very well." Sonic tried to block a moving Dirty Bubble, but bounced off of him and fell to the ground. Finn and Jake helped him up.

"Dude, you okay?" Finn asked.

"Yes. Now come on. We can't let that filthy bubble win."

"Don't worry, we won't." Jake stated. They all ran after the bubble again.

After their bubble popped yet again, Yooka tried to form a bubble around then when his foot got stuck in one of Sinister Slug's slimes. He tried to yank his foot free with no prevail.

"Yooka!" Laylee said. "What's the holdup? Come on, he's going to win."

"I'm trying." Yooka stated. "But my foot is stuck in this sticky slime." Laylee sighed.

"Fine! I'll lift you up. Hold on." Laylee tried to lift him up, but couldn't. "Boy, you're really stuck in there, aren't you?" He tried and tried. Kazooie noticed this.

"They need our help Banjo." She squawked. "Come on." She flew off. Banjo ran after her.

"We're here to help, Laylee." Kazooie told the bat when they got there. Kazooie sighed with relief as they all pulled and pulled.

Jake noticed this. Oh no! He thought to himself. Do they need more help? He turned to his friends. "Uh, guys?" He asked.

Finally, they managed to pull Yooka out. He, Laylee, Banjo and Kazooie all cheered. Jake sighed in relief and turned back to what he was doing with his other friends. "Never mind." He said.

"Okay, Yooka." Laylee said to Yooka. "We wasted enough time. We can celebrate later when we win."

"Right." Yooka agreed. He and the bat formed another bubble around the two of them, and resumed the race. Banjo and Kazooie cheered after them.

"You go Yooka and Laylee!" She shouted after them. "You can still win this thing if you pick up the pace!" She then muttered under her breath. "It'll be a miracle if they're not any more delays."

Yooka, Laylee, and Dirty Bubble were side by side now and super close to the surface. Everyone else held their breaths.

Yooka and Laylee's bubble popped...as soon as they were at the top. The good cartoons cheered. They had won!

"What?!" Plankton asked in shock. "How? That's impossible!" Man Ray, Sinister Slug, and the Atomic Flounder all collapsed with exhaustion. Plankton looked angrily at Dirty Bubble. "How did you lose?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Finn asked Plankton. "Because they were better and faster than Dirty Bubble even with all the unexpected mishaps, they managed to pull through."

"Yeah!" Laylee agreed "You thought by cheating you'd win? Well, guess what? It didn't go according to plan did it?"

"You cheated too!" Plankton pointed out.

"Only because we saw you guys doing it." Finn stated. "So it was only fair to balance the unfairness." Plankton growled in his throat.

"You have another challenge." Karen told her small husband, which calmed him down.

"You're right, Karen." He said to her. He looked at the land cartoons again. "Your next challenge is..." He looked at Jumbo Shrimp. "To beat Jumbo Shrimp in a weight lifting contest." The good cartoons all groaned at this as Jumbo Shrimp flexed his muscles.

"Yeah!" He agreed proudly and showed off his muscles. "I'm the strongest crustacean in the whole ocean! No one can beat me; just look at these pecs!"

"We're doomed." Finn declared. "None of us looks physically strong, no offense. Jake can shape shift into a bodybuilder, so he may look strong on the inside, but the outside is a different story." He knew that was wrong and his friend could easily beat him with his supernatural strength, but he didn't want the bad guys to know.

"Uh guys?" Jake piped up. "You heard what he said, right?"

"Of course." Finn said to him. "He said he was the strongest in the ocean. What's your point?" Jake shook his head and whispered in Finn's ear. "Ohhhh. I get it now!"

"Even I got it." Sonic pointed out. He looked at Kazooie who was about to say something. "That's because I took the time to listen!"

"Good for you, blue devil." Kazooie said instead. "You're learning. Glad you're not a complete idiot."

"You better believe I'm not and don't call me 'blue devil.' You know who I am."

"I know. It's just so fun to be an annoyance sometimes."

"No it's not."

"Well, for you no. But for me a definite yes!" She laughed to herself as Sonic groaned to himself.

"Enough with the chitchat!" Jumbo Shrimp spoke. "Someone challenge me to a weight lifting contest now! And what was the yellow dog whispering to you a minute ago?"

"Nothing." Finn lied. "It was nothing important."

"I don't believe you." Plankton looked at Jake and grinned mischievously.

"Hey, land dog." He said to him. "You can use your special powers if you want." Jake perked up.

"Really?" He wanted to know. "I can? It's not against the rules?" Plankton shook his head.

"Nope!"

"Sweet! I'm going to shape shift so hard!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Man Ray asked Plankton. Plankton looked irritated at him.

"Who's the boss, here?"

"Well you, but..."

"Exactly! You do what I tell you, no questions asked. I went to college. I know what I'm doing."

"I know, but..." Plankton gave him a look. Man Ray sighed, "Fine, sorry I questioned you. Since you went to 'college' that makes you absolutely smart."

"Absolutely." Plankton realized something. "Was that sarcasm I heard in your tone just now?"

"Uh, no?"

"Good, because it sounded like sarcasm, but I suppose I could be wrong."

"I suppose you could." Kazooie sighed.

"Did he actually learn something in college?" She asked. Banjo nudged her.

"Hey!" Plankton barked at her. "I heard that and I did learn something. A lot of somethings actually." Kazooie rolled her eyes.

"Clearly not enough." Banjo nudged her again as Plankton got even more angry.

"I'll let you know missy that college was the best years of my life!"

"ENOUGH!" Jumbo Shrimp roared. They all looked at him.

"Wow, Jumbo Shrimp!" Plankton observed. "I never heard you yell like that before, granted this is the first time I'm seeing you at all." Jumbo Shrimp pointed at Jake.

"You, me, lift weights now. Come on, we go to Larry's Gym."

"I don't know who Larry is." Jake admitted. "But I'm in. Let's go."

"And Jake can so lift a stick with two marshmallows on the side." Finn pointed out. "He won't rip his pants trying because he doesn't have any to rip." Everyone looked at him. He sighed. "Sorry. I'm just saying." And so they all went out to the gym as Karen went back to the Chum Bucket.

"It warms my cold-blooded heart to have you guys work out in my gym." Larry said to the good and bad cartoons when they were at the gym in the work out area. All around them were fish working out and various exercise machines. They were all by some weights and dumbbells. "Are you all interested to become members? You all need to do your own paperwork and then boom, you're an official member of Larry's gym!"

"Unfortunately for you this is a one time thing." Man Ray told the lobster. "This is the only time we're going to use your gym." Larry frowned.

"Aw, are you sure? Guys, before you warmed my cold-blooded heart, and now you're breaking it."

"Sorry." Plankton told him. "But if you eat at the Chum Bucket, I might reconsider," Larry shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't do bribery. You're so small that I don't think this is the place is for you. We have no weights in your size." Plankton sighed.

"Fine."

A fish tried to pick up the Dirty Bubble, thinking that he was one of the exercise balls. He faced him, mad.

"Hey, easy!" He warned. "I'm not an exercise ball."

"Sorry." The fish apologized . "You kind of look like one." He picked out another ball on the rack and went away with it. Dirty Bubble looked at his friends.

"Can we please hurry? I have a feeling there's a lot where that is coming from."

"Well, I'll be just outside if you have any questions." Larry said to all of them. "Work hard but not too hard. I'm not responsible for any broken bones here." And with that, he left. Dirty Bubble laughed.

"Joke's on him. I don't have any bones."

"Okay, dog!" Jumbo Shrimp said to Jake. "Let's do this thing! Unless you're a sea chicken."

"I am not!" Jake said back. "And do sea chickens even exist?"

"Well, sea bears and sea rhinoceroses exist." Sonic piped up. "If they exist, sea chickens can too."

"Good point." Jumbo Shrimp went to a heavy looking dumbbell. "Our workout begins now!" He lifted the dumbbell with ease. The good cartoons were impressed.

"Whoa!" Finn observed. "He lifted that like it was nothing."

"Can you lift that?" Jumbo Shrimp asked, putting the weight down for Jake to try. "Or are you too weak to even try?" Jake was determined. He went to the weight and lifted it up. "See? Child's Play." Jumbo Shrimp looked mad as the dog placed it down.

"That was too easy! Now is where the real workout begins." Jake grinned mischievously.

"Bring it on!"

Jake and Jumbo Shrimp stayed at the gym doing everything that there was in the weight room with the others watching. They were both exhausted, but neither one of them was willing to give in.

"Is that everything there is to do in here?" Jumbo Shrimp asked no one in particular. "Because if it is, pathetic!"

"Are you saying that because you need another chance to beat Jake?" Finn asked him. "Because I think my brother has this." Jumbo Shrimp growled at him.

"Shut up!"

"Maybe we can ask Larry if there's another weight." Man Ray suggested. "He did say to talk to him if we needed him."

"And I can ask him another chance on going to the Chum Bucket." Plankton put in. "He said no before, but that still doesn't mean he won't. He could've thought about it and changed his mind."

"I haven't eaten there." Kazooie began. "And I'm not planning to. A fish told us it was a bad place and I believe him."

"If the reason why you don't go is because someone or several people say its bad," Plankton started. "...you might be missing out if it turns out to be good. You're your own person and only your opinion matters in the end, no one else's. You won't know if you'll love something if you don't give it a chance. Things surprise you. Don't say no because of first impressions."

"Well that's true, but I'm still not going to eat at your restaurant." Plankton grew angry.

"Let's ask Larry." Jumbo Shrimp said. "Maybe he has a secret weight somewhere that no one knows about because it's a secret. Glad I thought about it." This time, Man Ray was mad. But he followed the group as they went off to the front where Larry was.

"Well there is one last weight that we have." Larry told all of them when asked at the front desk. "But you guys don't want that. No one can lift it, not even me. It's 2 million pounds."

"I bet I can." Jumbo Shrimp said to him, showing off his muscles. "No, I know I can, because I'm the most strongest crustacean in the whole ocean. That means stronger then you. I can lift anything. I am the Jumbo Shrimp!"

"If you say so, knock yourself out. But it's suicide. You'll die of exhaustion. Remember, I'm not responsible for..."

"I know, and I'm not planning to break any bones." Jumbo Shrimp turned to Jake. "Are you in or will you be forever known as a sea chicken?" The bad guys taunted him with squawking sounds and pretending they were chickens. Jake was determined

"Of course not." He stated. "Are you crazy? The gem's at stake here."

"Then it's settled then." The bad shrimp looked at Larry. "Show us where the weight is." Larry signed.

"Follow me." He said to them and they all went after him.

They went to a separate room with one large weight inside on a mat. Beside it was a sign that stated that it was the 2 million pound weight, the strongest weight in the entire gym, and whoever managed to lift it would have their picture taken with the manager (Larry) on the wall behind it. There were no pictures on the wall.

"Now, are you absolutely sure that you guys want to do this?" Larry asked one last time. "Because no one's forcing you to, well I guess they are, but you can quit while you are ahead. No one will blame you if you do, well, maybe, but it'll be wise if they don't and leave it at that."

"No way, Jose!" Jumbo Shrimp stated. "I'm not a sea chicken. Get ready to lose dog!" Larry looked at Jake.

"How about you?" He asked him.

"I got this." He said to him. "No one's going to die of exhaustion today. At least I'm not. I don't know about Jumbo Shrimp though." Larry sighed with a shrug.

"It's your guys' funerals."

"Hey!" Jumbo Shrimp snapped a the lobster. "Dog said no one's going to die today and I agree, except for him. He might." Jake was about to speak up when Jumbo Shrimp tried lifting the weight with all of his might.

He tried and tried but it proved too much for him.

"Too much for you?" Jake questioned Jumbo Shrimp. "I'd stop if I were you."

"No." Jumbo Shrimp wheezed. "I got it." His friends started to worry about him.

"Uh, Jumbo Shrimp?" Man Ray said to him. "Perhaps you should stop. I don't know if it's possible to die of exhaustion but I don't want to find out. Please stop and we'll do something else."

"No! I can do it. Just give me a chance." His friends all shouted at him to stop but he ignored them all. "I...can...do...this!" He collapsed in exhaustion. The villains gasped. Jake cracked his knuckles that he made.

"Stand back." He said. "And watch how a man, or in this case dog, does it!" He lifted the weight immediately. All of the bad guys were shocked, including Larry.

"How?" Jumbo Shrimp wanted to know. "I'm the strongest crustacean and even I couldn't lift it."

"Well, that's debatable." Larry put in. "Considering I work out every day. Man, I love my job."

"You may be the strongest crustacean." Finn pointed out.

"Again, debatable."

"But Jake's not a crustacean. He's a magical, shape shifting dog."

"I can change into a crustacean." Jake said. "But I'm not going to."

"Okay," Larry piped up. "Picture time. Just stand behind the weight. In fact, lift it. Show the camera why you earned it."

"'Kay." Larry gave Finn his camera.

"Can you nice land boy take two pictures of us? One for you guys and one for the gym?"

"Sure." Finn responded. Larry went beside Jake as the dog lifted the 2 million pound weight once more. "Smile! Say 'cheeseballs!'"

"Cheesballs!" They both said at the same time as two pictures were taken.

"Okay." Said Larry, grabbing one picture as Finn put the copy in his bag. "Come here tomorrow and we'll have your picture up for all to see."

"That's great." Sonic said. "But sadly, we plan to be gone tomorrow. We have to find another gem." Larry snapped his claw.

"Aw, shucks." He said. "I don't know what that means, but it's a bummer nonetheless. You all are welcome anytime. I'm going back to work now." He left as the good cartoons all waved and bid farewell to him.

"That's great, baby!" They heard Plankton say on his teeny tiny phone. They all looked at him. He noticed this. "Got to go. Love you too." He hung up and looked at them, pretending to be sad. "Bad news, guys. That was Karen. She said that the seabear escaped the cage and took off with the emerald." They, however, didn't buy it. "Guys, I'm serious here. The seabear escaped."

"Oh, poppycock!" Kazooie stated. "The seabear only escaped because your wife let him escape by opening his cage and gave him the emerald to take with him."

"Oh, you got me. And that is your next and final challenge. To get the emerald from a ferocious seabear."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Let me guess." Finn started. "You're not going to tell us where the sea bear went because you're a jerk.

"Yes and no." Plankton said to him. "I don't know where he went. He's a wild animal. He goes where he goes. And yes, I wasn't going to tell you because well, I wasn't going to tell you."

"That's fine." Finn took out the Enchanted Mirror. "Because we have this."

"How will that help?"

"Like this!" Finn asked where the gem and sea bear was. It showed him. He took it back before The Moth could snatch it from him. "Too late, I saw it." He looked at his friends. "The sea bear just took it to a cave."

"What cave?" Laylee wanted to know. "And let me guess, you don't know that."

"Nope. But I can ask the Mirrior to see the entrance in case it has a sign at the front stating which cave it is and we can then ask directions for said cave."

'Brillent idea, Finn." Jake said to him. Finn thanked him and was about to ask the mirrior when The Moth snatched it from him. "Hey! Give that back!" He tried to snatch it back when The Moth flew off back to the other baddies.

"Sorry, not sorry." Man Ray said to him. "It looks like you just lost your seeing mirror privileges. I'm sure you'll get it back later. After all you are good cartoons. You guys always get you way which is so annoying."

"And that's how it alwaus us and always will be!" Laylee put in. "You are riht about that. I like it when things go our way."

"Something tells me that will be a bit of a challenge too." Kazooie muttered to herself.

"We'll just ask around for caves of the ocean." Finn stated. "Starting with Larry.

At the front desk, Finn asked Larry if he knew of any caves.

"The only cave I can think of is Bikini Bottom cave." Larry answered. "It was once a tourist spot, but they shut it down when they discovered that a ferocious sea bear was living there."

"Perfect! We'll start there then." Larry was confused.

"Didn't you here me say that a ferocious sea bear is living there? First it was the 2 million pound weight and now this. Are you trying to get yourselves killed?"

"Don't you remember that I just lifted up that two million pound weight with ease?" Jake asked him."You took a picture with me lifting it and saw it with your own eyes two minutes ago. If I can do that, I can do anything."

"Yeah!" The others agreed. "Us too!" Larry shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you. It's your guys' funerals."

"Yeah, yeah." Kazooie squawked. "You said that before and we won't die. Well, I won't at least. I don't know about my friends."

"Kazooie!" Banjo scolded. '

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm just looking at the possibilities here. Even you Banjo, a land bear with combat skills. Even with that, he could rip you to shreds."

"He could rip you to shreds too." Jake pointed out.

"He could or he could not. If he doesn't, I'll get the gem and mirror back, get the next gem and save the day. I'll be a hero. I can pictue it now."

Kazooie was center stage outside of Peach's castle with the other good cartoons watching.

"I am saddened of my fallen comrades." She started into the mic. "But sadly, sacrifices must be made sometimes and we will honor them always, especially Banjo who will always be near and dear to my heart. Now if you please, a moment of silence."

Three cheers for Kazooie!" Toadsworth shouted after a moment was up. "Hip-hip..."

"Hooray!" Everyone shouted at once.

"Hip-hip..."

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip..."

"HOORAY!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your fantasy." Sonic said. "But that won't happen if we go. And we'll all be coming back with you, so we'll all be heroes, not just you." Kazooie looked at him.

"Rude!" She stated. "But it was about done anyways."

Finn asked for directions, which Larry gave. Plankton, who was still there with the other bad guys, rubbed his hands together.

"Alright!" He cheered. "A sea bear ripping you guys apart. I can't wait to see it."

"You have one twisted mind." Jake observed. "And you won't see that happen. Because all of our insides will all be safe and sound."

"We'll see."

"Before we go." Kazooie said and attacked the Moth, got the mirrior back and flew off. "I'll take that back. Let's go." They all went outside.

"The mirrior isn't important." Plankton told his chums. "Let's all focus on making sure they don't get the emerald." The others agreed and they left as well. Larry shook his head in disbelief

"Those poor fools." He said. "I pity them. They should've just joined my gym."

The cartoons walked for what seemed like hours and still weren't anywhere near their destination. Unfortunately, both Kazooie and Laylee made it worse by their repeated 'Are we there yet' questions. Jake couldn't take it anymore so he formed himself a noise cancelling headset. Finn noticed this and sighed.

"Wish I could escape this nightmare like this." He observed.

"Kazooie, can you cut it out?" Banjo asked the bird. "It's kind of super annoying."

"Yeah." Yooka agreed. "Same here, Laylee. You guys are adults, so can you two act like adults and stop, please?"

"Sorry, Yooka." The bat apologized. "But I won't. I'll keep asking that annoying immature question to you until we get there."

"Same." Kazooie said as well. "Even if it takes forever. You guys will have to get use to it." Everyone else except for Jake all groaned.

"I would suggest we rent a boat and drive there." Sonic started. "But I suppose not one of us has a boating license."

"That would have been ideal." Banjo agreed. "Since some of us had racing games in the past; we know how to drive a car. Wished Larry wasn't busy at the gym. He might've drove us if we asked." He realized something. "Wait, can Jake morph himself into a boat and we can ride in him?" Finn was about to say something when they heard a honk. They all turned and saw that it was Larry in his boat. Finn nudged Jake. He looked as well, taking away his makeshift headphones. Larry stopped by them.

"Hey there!" He greeted. "Long time no see! After you guys left the gym, I thought of how far it was and wondered if you guys had a boat. I called up a buddy of mine who is watching over the gym for me. I have all day. So hop in and I'll have you there in half and hour or so."

"You didn't have to do this." Yooka began.

"Yeah." Finn added. "I was going to ask Jake if he could transform into a boat and drive us there himself."

"I could've." Jake started. "But this nice lobster was nice enough to offer us a ride instead. Plus, it takes off the pressure to have someone else do the work, no offense."

"No offense taken." Larry said to the dog. "I felt bad that you won't be around to see your picture at the gym. So I figured, this is the next best thing I could do to help you guys anyway I can."

"Well, thank you." They all thanked the lobster as they all got in and buckled themselves in.

"Say, aren't your winged friends going to fly there?"

"No way!" Laylee said. "We're going to be lazy and let our wings rest until the real danger starts."

"Yeah!" Kazooie added. "So just drive, lobster boy!"

"Okay!" Larry said. He drove off. "Do you guys want to listen to some tunes until we get there?"

"Yes, please." Jake responded. "To tune out the nonstop 'are we there yet' questions that are sure to come." Music started playing on the radio.

"We may still ask them." Laylee told the dog. "Even though we know we're clearly not there."

"Please don't." Jake pleaded.

"Depends." Kazooie put in. "It comes down to the music, how bored we are or if we just want to annoy you. So this could be a long boat ride." Jake groaned.

When they finally got there, they saw the bad cartoons already outside of the cave entrance waiting for them. Everyone but Larry got out. Finn told Larry to stay there with the boat.

"No problem." The lobster told him. "Like I said before, I have all day. But please, don't take all day. No pressure or anything but it'll be really appreciated if you don't. I have to be back at the gym tomorrow."

"Don't worry." Finn assured him. "We shouldn't take too long."

"Hopefully." Jake added. Finn elbowed him. "What? I don't want to give this guy false hope. Who knows how long we'll be in there." The good cartoons all went to the bad cartoons who all stood up and went to them.

"About time you guys got here." Plankton said. "We thought you all weren't going to show up."

"We would've gotten here sooner if it hadn't been for traffic." Sonic exclaimed.

"It makes us real glad that we don't normally drive vehicles." Kazooie put in. "I don't know how you guys and humans stand it."

"We normally don't." Man Ray said. Kazooie sighed.

"Oh, let me guess, you don't stand it because you're sitting, right?"

"No, I was going to say we normally don't because, well, you good cartoons have to in order to obey the law. But we villains can break the law! We aren't afraid!"

"Okay." Sonic spoke. "Let's do this thing and show that sea bear that we aren't afraid and that we mean business." The good cartoons cheered. They then heard snoring.

"Is that snoring?" Jake wanted to know.

"It sounds like Banjo when he's sleeping." Kazooie observed. "When you hear that, I guarantee that you're not going to have a pleasant sleep."

"Well, what do you want me to do, Kazooie?" Banjo asked her. "It's not like there is an off switch to my snoring. It's something I do. It can't be helped."

"Oh, I think there are ways. You just have to do the homework and learn about them yourself. That way, others don't have to suffer. They can get a decent sleep and everyone is happy."

"Everyone but the snorer. Now I feel guilty."

"You should be. You snores can wake everybody up, even the dead if they could."

"Is the sea bear sleeping?" Laylee wondered out loud. They looked and indeed the sea bear was sleeping. The emerald was in its paws. "He is sleeping, man this is going to be the easiest challenge yet."

"Hush, Laylee!" Yooka hushed her. "You'll wake it. And what you just said is easier said then done. You have to be careful not to wake it as you grab the gem from its paws." Laylee looked annoyed.

"I know that, Yooka. You think I don't know that?"

"What we need is someone to go there slowly and gently pick it up." Finn stated.

"In other words, not Sonic." Kazooie said. Sonic was a bit offended by this.

"I'm slow when I want to be." Sonic said to her. "I can also be super careful when I want to be too."

"Also, maybe slip the bear something else in its paws?" Finn suggested. "So it knows that its holding something instead of air or sea or whatever." Jake nodded with agreement.

"That's a good idea, Finn." The dog agreed. He stretched his neck and grabbed a little rock inside the cave. He flexed back to show it to Finn. "Was it something like this in your mind?" Finn looked at it and gave his brother the thumbs up. "Perfect!"

"Okay, I'll go then!" With that, Jake stretched to where the bear slept. When he got there, he slowly took the gem out of the bear's paws and replaced it with the rock. The good cartoons all cheered quietly.

"See?" Laylee said to his chameleon comrade. "What did I tell you? Piece of cake!"

As Jake was about to come back, the still sleeping sea bear wrapped his other paw around him so he had no escape. The good cartoons gasped.

"As you were saying, Laylee?" Yooka said to her. "Easier said than done. What did I tell you?"

"He can escape." Laylee turned to Jake. "Come on, wriggle free!" Jake tried his best, but couldn't. He whispered shouted back to the bat.

"I can't! He really got a hold on me!" Laylee sighed. "I'm going to shrink myself, but when I'll do, the gem will be too big for me. Can one of your guys get it for me?"

"I'll do it." Laylee volunteered, flying above Yooka. "You just shrink down, dog boy!" Jake nodded.

"Thank you, Laylee." As Jake shrank himself down the bat made her way to the gem, dog and the bear.

"Although you should let me from the start. This is just a waste of time." Jake sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't think the bear would do what he did."

"Well, animals are unpredictable. You know this since you are one."

"So are you. We all are. I'm going back now." And with that, he jumped out of the bear's paws, grew back to his normal size and walked back to his other friends. Laylee looked back at the bear and took a deep breath.

"Careful, Laylee!" Yooka warned her. Laylee turned to him, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah!" She responded. "I know. Gosh; you don't think I know anything! I got this down pat." She placed her feet on the emerald and lifted it from the bear's paws. "I got it! See? That wasn't hard at all. That was super easy!"

"Now come back here before anything bad happens." Once again, Laylee looked annoyed.

"I'm not stupid." She flew back.

"I didn't say you were. I just wanted you to be careful."

"Well, I was. And nothing bad happened. The sea bear is still asleep and we have the emerald. I say let's go before the bad cartoons try anything because you know they will."

"Hey!" Plankton shouted pretending he was offended. "You know us so well." He looked at the bear, cleared his throat and raised his voice. "HEY, SEA BEAR, GET UP!" The sea bear woke up and got mad. Sonic sighed.

"Really?" He asked. "I saw that coming a mile away."

"Me too." Kazooie agreed. "I hate it when cartoons are predictable. Makes it a lot less surprising." The good cartoons all ran to where the boat was.

"Start the boat, Larry!" Finn yelled at the lobster. Larry was happy to see them.

"Hey, you returned!" He observed. "And you have what you came here for. Where's the fire?"

"Do you need an answer?!" Laylee asked. "Just start the boat."

"I will, but why?" Suddenly, they saw the sea bear run out with the bad cartoons. Plankton shouted at the sea bear again and pointed to the good cartoons.

"THEY HAVE YOUR PRECIOUS EMERALD!" The sea bear saw this and roared. He began running at them.

"That's why!" Kazooie said.

"Okay, everybody hang on!" Larry warned and drove as fast as he could. But the bear was running faster, caught up and was now running side by side with the boat. The bear slashed at the side, making a huge dent."That's going to cost me money." Finn looked up at him.

"Are you seriously worried about money when lives are on the line?" He wanted to know.

"Yeah!" Jake agreed. "Who are you, Mr. Krabs?!"

The bear rammed into the boat, causing it to almost tip over. The good cartoons screamed as this happened a couple more times. The bear rammed into the boat one last time and attacked it.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Larry screamed as everyone took off their seatbelts, The good cartoons all jumped before the boat crashed into a house and exploded. The mirror and emerald flew off in different directions. Plankton ordered the Moth to get the mirror witch landed on the ground.

"But you said..." The Moth began.

"And now I'm saying to GET THE DANG MIRROR!" Plankton shouted. The Moth flew over and got the Mirror in his legs. He then flew over to Plankton. Plankton asked the mirror where the emerald was and they all headed there. Fred came up to his house with a cast on his leg and grew wide eyed.

"MY HOUSE!" He cried. "And on a day where I busted MY LEG too."

"Poor guy." Banjo observed. "He looks like he did a number on his leg and now his house is destroyed."

"Yeah, that's Fred." Larry explained. "He just can't get a break."

"Sorry about your boat." Yooka apologized to Larry.

"Why are you apologizing?" He wanted to know. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"True, but we apologize just the same."

"Well, don't be. I'll get another one. And don't you say you'll pay either. There's no need. I'll pay with the money from the gym." Kazooie then realized something.

"Wait a minute," She started. "The Enchanted Mirror was in there!"

"Are you sure?" Banjo asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, Banjo." The breegull told him. "I had it in my talons when the boat crashed and exploded."

"Well, the good news is that it's enchanted." Finn stated. "So it should still be in one piece somewhere, right? All we need to do is look around for it and we should find it eventually."

"What about the bear?" Jake wanted to know.

"What about the bear?" Laylee asked. "As long as we have the emerald, we're good to go." Yooka looked at Laylee and panicked. The emerald wasn't in her feet.

"Uh, Laylee?" The chameleon questioned. "Where's the emerald?" Laylee looked down at her feet and grew sheepish.

"Oops!" She admitted. "I must've lost it in the explosion. No wonder why I felt lighter." Sonic groaned.

"So we lost the Enchanted Mirror and emerald again. I feel like we're back where we started from." They then heard a growl.

"There, there, Banjo." Kazooie consoled her partner."I know you're frustrated that we lost them. So are we. You're not alone."

"It wasn't me." The bear admitted. They heard the growl again and turned to see that it was the sea bear.

"Uh, guys?" Larry spoke. "I think we better run. The sea bear's still pretty angry."

"Gosh, I feel sorry for all of you guys now." Sonic said to them all. "Good luck outrunning this bear and staying, well, you know, alive." The good cartoons screamed and ran off.

Larry, Banjo and Kazooie, Yooka and Laylee, Jake and Finn all ran away from the sea bear chasing them.

"We're toast." Finn observed, still running. "We can't outrun a sea bear."

"We can by flying." Laylee said as she lifted Yooka off the ground.

"We can't do that." Banjo said. "Not without a feather pad."

"Well, see you, Banjo!" Kazooie said and flew out of Banjo's bag.

"Kazooie!"

"I want to live, Banjo. Good luck with the sea bear." With that, they flew away.

"We don't need them." Finn told Banjo. "We can make it...somehow."

"And look at it this way," Larry began. "If we die, at least we'll be fit." He got looks."Yeah, it was the wrong thing to say. I know and am sorry but gave it a shot." They stopped when the sea bear was no longer chasing them. They instantly knew why. The sea bear was snuggling another sea bear. The heroes awwed at this. They then caught up with Kazooie and Laylee.

"Wow, you escaped the sea bear?" Kazooie asked. "That's very impressive."

"The sea bear found a lady friend." Jake explained. "Or a friend. I shouldn't assume the gender."

"Oh, that explains it. It was also convenient."

"Very convenient." Laylee agreed.

"Yeah." Finn agreed. "If that didn't happen, we'd all be goners." Kazooie looked at Larry.

"Well, I think we have it from here. You can go now."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't I say farewell to your friend first?" Finn shook his head.

"We'll say goodbye for you." Finn stated. The others agreed.

"Well, okay then, bye. Good luck; i wish you success in the future."

They said their farewells and Larry left them.

"Okay." Jake said to the others. "Let's meet Sonic and hopefully he has the emerald and mirror so that we can get out of here." The others agreed and they left to find Sonic.

Sonic raced by some coral. He stopped when he realized he was safe and wiped his brow,

"Phew, the bear will never catch me here." He said to himself, then sighed. "I hope all of my friends are okay though. It's a shame that they can't help being such slowmos in situations like these. I wonder if I should go back but if I do will the sea bear get me? Hmmm, decisions, decisions."

"It's over here." He heard Man Ray say to his friends. Huh? Sonic thought to himself. He wondered what Man Ray was doing here, turned around and saw him pick up the emerald from the corals. "Just as the mirror said it would be."

"That mirror's magic all right." Plankton said as he and the other villains showed up. "Now let's go before the good cartoons show up."

"It's a little too late for that." They heard Sonic say. They saw him tapping his foot.

"But how?" Plankton wanted to know. The sea bear should've gotten you and your friends. I don't know how fast you land hedgehogs are but surely not that fast."

"I'm not your normal hedgehog and I'm surprised you knew of my species. Of course you went to college, since you're always bragging about it. So that must be it. Now hand over the emerald and no one gets hurt." Man Ray shook his head.

"Finders, keepers." He taunted. "Losers. Weepers!"

"Looks like I have no choice but to hurt you then. I tried talking politely." Man Ray was about to run when Sonic dashed in, swiped the emerald and got back to the spot he was in. Man Ray was shocked.

"What!? But I was about to run. Man, you're fast!"

"I am, either that or you're just a slowmo. No, you're just a slowmo." Man Ray didn't like this.

"I am not! You're just too dang fast. No one can run that fast."

"You're darn right they can't. That's why in my eyes, you and everyone else are just slowmos." Plankton looked irritated.

"Okay, no one likes a bragger." He said.

"You're right. I'm sorry, but you're the one to talk. Now let me just go get the Enchanted Mirror and my friends and I will be on our way to the next thing." He looked around, but didn't see the Moth anywhere. "Hey, where's that Moth go?" Plankton grinned mischievously.

"Too late! You might be fast on your feet, but while you were talking, he had a big start on you." Sonic pretended to be disappointed.

"Darn it! Me and my big mouth. Good thing that was my plan all along." Plankton laughed.

"Yea, wait, what?" Sonic didn't answer. He just sped off into the distance. Plankton laughed again. "He didn't see where he was going. He may be fast, but he'll never catch him."'

"GOT IT!" They heard Sonic yell in the distance. Plankton sighed.

"Of course. I don't know how, but of course he found a way. They always do. Come on, let's see if we can catch them all before they leave." They all went to where the shout came from.

"How did you find me?" The Moth asked as soon as Sonic snatched the Enchanted Mirror away from him.

"I didn't." The hedgehog admitted. "While I was running, I guess I was lucky enough to spot you, so I ran to you and here we are now." Banjo and the others then appeared. Sonic ran to them and put the emerald into Finn's bag before the Moth could take them both back. "Now as you excuse me, my friends and I have one more place to go to." The Moth growled in his throat, zoomed up to them and tried to take back the Enchanted Mirror again when Sonic swatted him to the ground. He shook his head and wagged his finger.

"Have to do better then that." He looked at his friends. "Come on guys, let's go before..."

"Too late!" Plankton said when he and the others got there. "We're here and we want what we rightfully stole from you guys." Sonic sighed.

"Looks like one more fight, guys."

"Looks like it because you're not going away from us that easily." The others were about to fight again by using their powers when all of a sudden, Larry and some strong looking fish came running up to them and one by one began fighting the villains. The good cartoons were impressed. Larry came up to them.

"Larry!" Kazooie squawked with joy. "We thought you left us for good."

"As soon as you guys left, I knew you guys might still be in trouble."

"You did? I find that hard to believe."

"Me too." Laylee added. Larry did a sheepish grin.

"Okay, you got me." He admitted. "While I was walking home, I saw my buddies and they offered me a ride in their boat. Pretty nice of them, right?" Kazooie wasn't impressed.

"Just get to the point." She said.

"Right, so anyways, we passed the bad guys coming up to you guys. I told my buddies to stop because my instinct told me that this was going to get messy."

"You're right." Yooka stated. "We were all about to have a showdown. Good thing you and your good instinct came in the the nick of time, so thank you."

"Well, I like you guys. I know you all have stuff planned and I wasn't going to let these jerks spoil that for you."

"Aw, thanks, man." Finn said.

"Now go and do whatever you guys were going to do and you leave these guys with me and the men."

"Right, we'll do that. Thanks for everything." They all said their goodbyes and left for the surface.

"I hope Larry has enough money for a new boat." Finn said as they were making their way up. "I feel bad that it exploded while he was trying to help us."

"I'm sure he will." Jake told him. "Remember? He said that he has enough because of his gym. Don't worry about it. Instead worry about us getting the third and final gem."

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't worry." But Finn was indeed still worried. He thought about this then came up with an idea. He was going to tell Jake and his friends, but he didn't want to delay them any further. They still had one more day to get all of the gems on time. It was hard to believe because it was like they didn't get any sleep at all. But he figured that it was cartoon logic and chose not to question it. He had to wait on his idea for later.

"I think we failed this one, guys." Man Ray told his buddies as they all were being chased by Larry and his friends.

"Oh, great!" Plankton said. "After I tell Karen, she'll complain like the Karen that she is." This confused Man Ray.

"What do you mean?" He wanted to know. Plankton shrugged.

"I may have gone to college but even there are things that I have no idea on. Karen does and she gets mad when she's referred to as a karen even though her name is literally Karen. Apparently, there's a deeper meaning behind that name then I realized." Larry and the others tackled the bad guys to the floor. Dirty Bubble popped.

"Aw, poop!" He cursed. "Sometimes I hate being a dirty bubble."

"Ooh, the third and final gem is in my word with Dr. Eggman, huh?" Sonic said as soon as they saw where the next gem was on the island. "Well, I know how to deal with people and critters over there. It's my kind of place!"

"I thought your kind of place was Montana." Laylee spoke up. Sonic looked at the bat and shrugged.

"I can have multiple kind of places."

"He's right you know." Yooka said to the annoyed bat.

"Just call the kid." Laylee responded.

So after a few minutes of trying to get the right reception, they called Peach's castle. They all took off their air helmets (Sandy said she'll deal with them later) and they all got poofed onto the planet Mobius.

"You better be ready Dr. Eggman Robotnik." Sonic said to no one in particular. "Because my friends and I are coming for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Before Sonic and friends went anywhere, they all heard crying, They looked around but didn't see the source of the crying.

"It sounds like a baby crying." Laylee observed.

"It doesn't sound like a human baby." Kazooiee put in.

"And we don't have many on Planet Mobius." Sonic spoke. "And I don't think Eggman would have a kid. He's too busy being evil. I can't picture it." He winced at the very idea. "Nope, I can't picture a little Eggman running around."

"You're not the only one." Kazooie agreed.

"It sounds close." Yooka observed. "We should all split up and see if we can find it." The others agreed and did just that.

Moments later, Finn found that it was a baby Chao crying behind some bushes.

"Aw, poor baby." He observed to himself. He called his friends over. They came to his side and looked at the Chao. Sonic picked up the crying baby and took it out of the bushes. He cradled him and sushed him, trying to stop him from crying.

"Please be quiet." Sonic said to the baby. "Don't cry." He sighed when the baby kept on crying. He tried funny faces but that didn't stop the crying. He tried again.

"Let me try." Jake offered. Sonic looked at the dog.

"Good luck." He said, handing the baby to him. Jake cradled the baby slowly as he sang to him in a soothing voice. Instantly the Chao stopped crying. Jake smiled.

"Worked on my children every time."

"I was about to sing it a lullaby."

"Sure you were." Kazooie said. Sonic eyed her angrily.

"I was...if I thought about it. I cared for little Chaos before. My friends and I all have."

"Well, at least the crying is done now." Laylee observed. "Now we can hear our thoughts."

"You said it" Kazooie agreed. Laylee changed the subject.

"What's the baby doing here anyways? Where is its mom?"

"We should ask the mirror." Yooka suggested. "I know this will put a damper in our plans but we can't just not do something for this little guy. That'll be evil and selfish." Everyone agreed on that.

"And we are not evil. We're the good guys. That's only a bad guy with no heart move."

"Hopefully his mother's close by." Sonic said. "So we can resume our quest for the gem. I looked after baby Chao in the past and man, it's exhausting work." He held up the mirror. "Show us where this Chao's mother is at." The mirror glowed and showed a garden with several Chao.

"Is it close by?" Kazooie questioned.

"I don't know." The hedgehog admitted. "Doesn't look like the Chao garen that I've been to before. But we can't stay here. Let's go for the gem and hope it's on the way."

"Banjo, can we have this Chao in your pack?" Jake asked the bear. "Kazooie, you'll have to fly so that the little guy can fit. You okay with that?" Kazooie sighed.

"I suppose." The breegull stated. She flew out of the pack as Jake placed the child in the backpack.

"Hey!" Laylee piped up. "Look, some idiots placed the last gem in a basket in the middle of the grass over there." They looked at what what she was referring too. Indeed, there was a basket in the middle of a grassy field with the tanzanite in it. "It's easy pickings."

"Hate to tell you this, but it could be a trap." Kazooie told her. "In fact, I'm sure it is. It has 'trap' written all over it." Laylee looked at her.

"Or it could not be."

"What are you talking about? It clearly is. This is what people do to their enemies. They leave things in the middle of the open like this to let their opponents' guards down and boom, it's a trap."

"And I'm saying they might not be. They might be dumb and think we good guys are going to win which we obviously are going to do, so they're giving up and letting us take the gem."

"No, they aren't stupid. True, it would be easy if they were, but they're not. They know what's at stake. They think we're stupid enough to fall for this setup but we're not. We know it's a setup. We know their game and we aren't playing it or at least I'm not. Only an idiot will think this isn't a setup." Laylee was offended.

"Are you calling me an idiot?"

"Not unless you think this is not a setup and you can just grab it."

"We could get lucky and they are just dumb."

"Or you might try to take it, they trap as us, then you're feel dumb." Laylee was now mad.

"Look, I think we should give it a shot." Kazooie raised her voice too.

"And I'm saying no because they're expecting us to."

"Well I'm saying yes."

"Don't fight you guys." Yooka said to both of them. "You were doing so well."

"Yeah." Banjo agreed. "Don't mess it up." Kazooie looked at the bear.

"You believe me, don't you, Banjo?" The bird wanted to know. "Please say you believe me on this." Banjo thought about this.

"Please say you believe me on what I said." Laylee said to her partner. Kazooie looked at the Chao.

"And I know Archie believes me too." This got Laylee and the others confused.

"Archie?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to call this little guy until we get him safely to his mom. His middle name I decided is Oliver, Archie Oliver."

"What's his last name?" Jake wanted to know. Kazooie shrugged.

"Chao, I guess."

"Genius." Archie just looked at Kazooie and did his babble talk. "Yeah, he believes me. Good Archie, you are so smart unlike a certain bat I know."

"Hey, he did not agree with you, okay? He's just a baby. He's babbling nonsense, That what babies do."

"I believe you, Kazooie." Banjo told the bird. "I believe it's a trap and we should stay far away from it." Kazooie smiled.

"Good for you, Banjo. Glad you're smart."

"And I have to agree with them too, Laylee." Yooka told him. Laylee looked at him.

"What?!" She questioned.

"I thought about it and I'm sorry. I agree it looks like a trap and it probably is one."

"Have you gone crazy? Did they brainwash you?" She looked at her other friends. "I suppose you all think it's a trap too." They all nodded. "I can't believe it. You are all brainwashed." She was now determined. "But I'm not. I'll show you! I'll show you all and then you'll all feel dumb afterwards." With that, she flew towards the basket.

"Careful, Laylee!" Yooka yelled after her. "Don't do anything stupid!" Laylee just glared at him, but didn't say anything. She just focused on flying towards the gem again. "It's not too late to fly on back. Laylee!"

"She's determined." Kazooie explained to all of them. "There's no point in trying to get her back. She'll learn the errors of her ways real soon." Laylee scooped up the gem and a loud beeping sounded. The bat panicked.

"See, you should have listened to us!" Yooka called to her. "It was a trap!" Laylee looked at him, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah!" She said. "I'm an idiot. I'll just..." All of a sudden, a blur that came out of nowhere, pinned the bat to the ground. Everyone gasped.

"Laylee!" Yooka screamed as the bat struggled against a black hedgehog. Sonic recognized it as Shadow.

"Shadow!" He yelled at him. "You can't decide to be the good guy or the bad guy, can you? Let the bat go!" Shadow grabbed the gem and sped off of her to give it to a gray jackal. "Infinite." They all looked at the good guys.

"Sorry, Sonic." Shadow said to him. "I'm just doing my job."

"What job? To betray us? Sometimes I don't get you. Not at all."

"Well, get this, Sonic." Infinite said to him. "You and your friends will know pain. You'll all know pain. You'll all know pain and fear at the same time. So I suggest you guys go home before those things happen."

"You know that'll never happen, Infinite. Not until after we get what we want." He pointed to the tanzanite."And that is what we want."

"Pain and fear it is." Infinite said. "I tried to warn you." He looked at the others. "What about you guys? You still have a chance to back out." Kazooie raised a wing like a student in school. Infinite looked at her. "Yes?"

"I want out. I don't want to know fear and pain. I hate fear and I hate pain. I imagine I won't like them both at the same time."

"I don't think we have a choice." Laylee said to her. "Well, we do. But I don't think our friends will like it."

"Aw, phooey, You're right. We still can you 're not the boss of us. They can't control us. We can do what we dang well want."

"Kazooie." Banjo warned. The bird sighed.

"Fine, I won't like it though. I hate you sometimes, Banjo."

"As much as we don't like fear and pain." Jake pointed out. "We have a job to do. It'll be you guys who'll know fear and pain."

"Very well." Infinite said. "I tried to warn you. Now it's too late. You can't escape. In order to succeed, which you won't, you have to defeat us." He snapped his claws and Metal Sonic approached. Chaos popped up from the ground from his water puddle. "All of us."

"If that is what you want." Sonic said. "I guess it's what you get." Infinite grinned.

"Perfect, you're all going down." A helicopter then flew in. "I hope you don't mind if Robotnic watches. He can't wait to see the hedgehog go down."

"That's fine by me. How about you guys?" His friends agreed. "However, he'll be disappointed because I won't go down, but he's used to that disappointment by now." Robotnik's voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

"Prepare to lose Sonic and friends." Robotic shouted "You guys are no match against these guys. Oh, and I installed a talking chip inside of Metal Sonic, so he can talk in his standard form now as well. He and the others will all give me a show that won't disappoint!"

"Want to bet?!" Sonic challenged. "You don't even know what my friends can do! And you're right. This show won't disappoint if you meant it won't disappoint us!" Archie then babbled and threw a raspberry. Sonic smiled. "See? Even the kid thinks we'll win."

"Uh, Banjo?" Kazooie said to him. "I don't think the baby should be in your pack while we fight. He's too young and he could get hurt." Banjo nodded in agreement.

"You're right, Kazooie." He agreed. "A fight is not for a baby to be close up to the action." Yooka took the Chao out of the pack. "But where should we put him?"

"I'll take the little tyke of your hands for you guys." Robotnik offered. He looked at Metal Sonic. "Metal Sonic?"

"On it!" The robotic hedgehog sped toward the Chao and grabbed the baby out of Yooka's hands.

"Hey!" The chameleon complained. "Don't hurt him! He's just a baby." Metal Sonic looked at him as he flew up with the aid of his rockets.

"Why would I hurt him?" He asked. "He poses no threat to me...yet." The robot then flew up to the helicopter and gave him to his boss.

"Thank you." Robotnik thanked his creation as the robot hedgehog flew back to the ground. Robotnic looked at the Chao and gave him a wicked grin from ear to ear. "Want to watch your friends lose or maybe perish, little guy? You can get a front row seat on my lap." He placed the baby on his lap. "There. Just don't pee on me otherwise you'll lose your lap sitting privileges."

"Are we really going to trust him with the baby?" Kazooie questioned her\ friends. "I don't trust him at all."

"I don't trust him either." Banjo agreed. "But what choice do we have?"

"Literally anything else."

"Just let him have him up there." Jake told her. "I'm concerned too, but he's not a threat yet."

"Yeah, but..." Kazooie sighed. "Alright, I guess this is really happening. I hope he pees on him. That would be funny."

"And he really deserves to get peed on." Laylee added. The breegull agreed and the two laughed as they pictured it in their heads. Robotnik was annoyed by this.

"JUST START THE FIGHT!" He yelled. The fight began with the good and bad cartoons running towards each other. The Chao was frightened by this outburst and broke out crying. "Oh, boy." He handed him to Snively who sat in the chair next to him. Scratch and Grounder were behind them. "Snively, make him stop."

"Yes, sir." He said and started cradling the child and singing to him.

"We'll deal with this water creature." Laylee announced about Chaos. "Right, Yooka?"

"Uh, sure." Yooka stated. He wasn't sure about this upcoming battle, but didn't tell Laylee about it.

"We can do it, Yooka." Laylee assured him. "I can feel it."

"Okay. I guess I feel it too." But his bat partner didn't buy it.

"I know you still have your doubt, Yooka. But once we win, your doubt will completely disappear. You'll see."

"I guess I will."

"Oh, you know you will. Now, let's fight!" They looked and didn't see Chaos anywhere. This got the two confused.

"Where did he go?" Yooka wondered out loud. "He was just here."

"Maybe he didn't think that he could win." Laylee suggested. "The coward!"

` "I don't think he would run away in fear." Yooka told the bat.

"Really?! Then where is he Yooka?"

"I don't know."

"SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD!"

"Laylee, shhh! He'll hear."

"SHOW YOURSEL..." Suddenly, Chaos, who snuck up on them as a puddle, blasted them into the air like a geyser. Once Laylee went back into reality, she flew to the falling Yooka. Yooka grabbed onto her and the bat placed him back on solid ground again. They looked at Chaos who stood before them.

"Okay, so you're not a coward." Laylee said. "I admit, that was a smart and nasty trick that you just pulled. But no more tricks! Yooka and I are ready for you!"

"My bat companion is right." The chameleon agreed. "No more tricks. We're going to be alert from now on. Show us what you got!" Chaos shot water from his watery hands. Yoo

\ka and Laylee were ready this time. Laylee picked up Yooka, dodging the shots every time.

"You have to do better then that." Laylee told him. "Now it's our turn; let's go, Yooka!" Laylee used Sonar Shot to stun him. She then used Sonar 'Splosion. Chaos splattered all over the ground.

"It's not done yet I fear." Yooka said to Laylee.

"I know. It better not or it'll be a letdown. I like a challenge."

"I know you do. Fortunately, I don't think you'll be disappointed." Just then, both Yooka and Laylee were bombarded by water shots. "See? Wow; he's really going all out. I'm getting soaked."

"I got your back, Yooka." Chaos shot all of his water shots at poor Yooka, Laylee flew towards Chaos.

"That's enough, Chaos!" She yelled and did another Sonar Shot to stun him. She flew back to check up on Yooka. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." The bat smiled.

"Hey, it's no problem. We have to look out for each other. Teamwork makes the dream work."

"Yeah, no kidding." Chaos then stretched out his hand and pinned Laylee to the ground. "Hey! Stop it; let me up. " Chaos pinned her down harder, choking her. Yooka gasped as he saw her turn blue. "I...I can't breathe."

"I'm coming, Laylee!" Yooka was about to use Lizard Lash on Chaos when the villain stretched his other hand, doing the same to him. Yooka tried to fight it, but he too turned blue.

"Finish them, Chaos!" Eggman ordered through his bullhorn. Jake, who saw this, gasped. He grew outraged.

"Oh, no you don't!" He said. "I won't let you murder my friends and get away with it!" He stretched himself, getting ready to punch the water beast. Thinking quickly, Laylee did another Sonar Shot at Chaos, making him once again splatter all over the ground. Eggman pounded his fist in frustration as the two animals caught their breaths. "NOOOO! You had them! What went wrong?"

"My quick thinking." Laylee shouted to him. "That's what. But it went right on our parts. It went very right." She then saw Jake.

"I was abut to punch this guy for almost letting you guys choke to death." The dog stated. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine." The bat told him. "Just go back to your fight."

"Okay." And so, Jake did.

"You ready to continue, Laylee?" Yooka asked her.

"Duh!" She stated. "I have to be ready. We have to beat this guy. What a stupid question."

"Well, you don't really have to you know." Yooka saw Laylee's expression and sighed, defeated. "Okay, just asking." Laylee saw that Chaos has transformed into his Perfect Chaos form and was speechless.

"Uh, Yooka?" She asked.

"Yeah?" The chameleon then saw what his friend meant and was as speechless as she was. "You still want to beat this thing?"

"Yup! Not going to back out!"

"Thought you'd say that." The two then looked determined. The transformed monster stretched his limbs at the two. Laylee flew Yooka up high, flapping as fast as she could. She was trying to be faster then the speeding limbs.

Laylee was getting tired. She had been flapping and flapping and flapping. The watery limbs seem to never stop. They kept on going and going and going. Yooka felt Laylee was slowing down.

"Keep going, Laylee! Come on, you can do it. You got to keep going, otherwise a limb is going to get us."

"Easy for you to say! You're not carrying a several pounds chameleon while trying to avoid immediate danger."

"You're right. I'm not. Still, you can't give up." She began to whine.

"I'M DOING THE BEST THAT I CAN! I'M DOING THE BEST THAT I CAN! I'M DOING THE BEST THAT I CAN!"

"I know you are and I appreciate it, but..." He then felt her stop. "Laylee?" He saw her asleep and immediately panicked. "LAYLEEEEEEEE!" He screamed as the two got engulfed in water.

In the water, Yooka held his breath. He whacked Laylee on the leg to awaken her. Laylee awoke and held her breath, She looked down at Yooka. They didn't need to communicate to know what to do next. They already did. Yooka did a Bubble Buddy and the two were in a bubble. They both sighed in relief as they could breathe again.

"Okay, Laylee." Yooka told her. "Let's finish this!" Laylee cheered.

"That's what I like to hear!" The flying mammal agreed. "Let's do it!" They both pin balled their way inside of the limb and burst out of it. Their bubble disappeared and the two performed a Reptile Roll and struck the monster. The monster showed them that he didn't like it.

"Alright!" Laylee cheered. "We're making progress. Let's keep it up!" Yooka agreed and slurped at the monster with his long tongue. He now could shoot out water which he did. Laylee did more Sonar Splosions. The monster was in agony each time. As water rained down, the two shielded themselves with the aid of Laylee's Sonar Shield.

"He should be tired real soon." Yooka observed.

"You think?"

"Yeah, he really took some damage. Maybe one more attack will do it?"

"I hope you're right."

"That's why I said it as a question. I don't know." Laylee did one more Sonar Splosion. Water again rained everywhere. The two cheered.

"I think we did it!" Laylee said. "He looks like he might be giving up.

"Oh, I really hope so."

"Yooka, come on, be an optimist and say we defeated him."

"Well, I really don't know, Laylee, so I can't..."

"I say we did."

"Whatever."

"Uh, sir." Snively said to his in the helicopter boss when the Chao was still crying. "It's not working." Robotnik looked at him.

"I'm watching the fight, Snively!" He explained. "Figure it out yourself!"

"Yeah, but..." Scratch grabbed the Chao. He noticed this. "Hey!"

"Let me!" The chicken robot said. He looked at the baby and made a funny face. The Chao kept crying. He did some more. Grinder grabbed the baby next.

"Watch this." He said and he too started making funny faces. Snively joined in again. The Chao kept crying and crying as the three minions tried to make the baby laugh with their funny faces.

Meanwhile, Banjo and Kazooie were up against Metal Sonic.

"Now we used up all of our eggs, Kazooie." Banjo said to her. "So we have to rely on other tactics to defeat our opponent."

"I know, Banjo." Kazooie responded. "And don't worry, we will. It's a bummer that we can't use our eggs and they would be very useful, but we have other moves. Let's use what we have to kick whoever we're facing's butt." Metal Sonic flew up to them. "So it looks like we're up against Sonic in robotic form."

"Looks like it."

"It may be two against one." Metal Sonic began."But that doesn't phase me. If you have a hundred or more helping you, it still won't phase me. I will still beat you two and I plan on not failing."

"We plan on beating you too, scrap metal." Kazooie stated. "And not failing despite our lack of egg powers."

"Give it your best shot. I'll let you attack first."

"Well, thanks and we will. We'll show you what we're made of!" Banjo and Kazooie started with a Foreword Roll Attack. Metal Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Please!" He said. "You think I'm going to wait on that? If so, you're foolishly mistaken and you're dumb." Banjo and Kazooie stopped their roll.

"Knew that'll happen." The bird said. She then had an idea. "OOh! Banjo, how about I fight him in the air and if he comes on the ground, you can beat him and I can aid you in any way that I can."

"Sounds good to me." Banjo agreed. "Go ahead." Kazooie looked up at the sky and called up at Metal Sonic.

"I'm coming for you, scrap metal!" With that, the bird flew out of Banjo's pack, flew up and was now face to face with the robotic Sonic.

"Hey Birdy!" Metal Sonic said to Kazooie. "Why aren't you carrying your bear friend like the chameleon is doing to the bat?"

"Believe me." Kazooie began. "I would like nothing more, but unfortunately we need a feather pad in order to do that. I also would normally need a split-up pad to separate myself from Banjo, but this is the author's story and she can do what she wants in her fanfic. This is the best that you're going to get. I'm literally flying solo."

"Fine by me." Metal Sonic spoke. "Because I'm going to beat you one way or the other and then after you, I'll go back down there and beat up your friend." This made Kazooie laugh.

"Ok. Whatever you say to make you feel better."

"You better watch it, bird. I'm going to make you eat those words."

"Again, whatever! How about more fighting and less talking?"

"I'd love nothing more." Metal Sonic stretched his arms towards Kazooie. Kazooie flew fast to dodge them. Metal Sonic laughed. "I have more where that came from my feathered enemy." He then outstretched his legs which shocked Kazooie.

"What?! You can do that too? Never mind. I can dodge them all." Kazooie flew to escape the legs as well.

"You think you can dodge them all?" They were so fast that Kazooie couldn't escape in time and got tangled up in one of his legs. He laughed as Kazooie struggled and struggled.

"Come on, Kazooie!" Banjo urged from down below. "You have to get out of there; you can do it!"

"What...does it...look like ...I'm...doing?! Kazooie called back down. Next, she tried to peck her way free. Metal Sonic laughed again.

"I'm going to finish this!" He fired a laser from his chest. Kazooie screamed as the laser hit.

"KAZOOIE!" A horrified Banjo yelled out.

"Now to let you go." Metal Sonic released Kazooie and the unconscious Kazooie fell down below.

"KAZOOIE!" The bear sighed. "Not again." He then ran up to try to catch her. "I'll get you, Kazooie." Banjo dived forwrds to catch his feathery friend, but the breegull opened her eyes and flew upwards. Banjo stopped in his tracks and sighed with relief. The bird looked down at the bear.

"I'm fine, Banjo. Don't worry about me!" Banjo smiled.

"Glad to hear it, Kazooie." He gave her a thumbs up. "Now, go and defeat that bad robot. I'll be right here if you need me."

"Will do, Banjo!" She said back to him. She looked back at the metal robotic hedgehog. "I'm ready to continue to defeat you, scrap metal! That was just a warm-up, now you're ready to see my true potential of what I can do!"

"Fine by me." Metal Sonic said. "I see that I have to do more to defeat you, that's fine. It just means more suffering on your part. I hope you're prepared for that. If not, too bad. I'm going to end you and your friends either way."

"I'm prepared. I'm prepared to let more suffering come to you and your friends. So come at me, come what may. My friends and I will be ready and willing to succeed in our fight, whatever it takes."

"So will me and my friends. Give me your best shot."

"Certainly!" She flew towards the robot again. Once again, Metal Sonic outstretched his legs towards Kazooie. Kazooie smirked.

"I knew you'd do that. Fortunately, I'm more prepared." She weaved between the legs as they tried to with all their might to tangle her up. Metal Sonic grinned.

"I see I have to take things up a notch. Can you dodge these?" He outstretched his arms again, heading towards the bird. Once again, Kazooie smirked.

"Since you're a robot," She began. "I learned to expect the unexpected. You don't phase me anymore." With that, she weaved through his arms and his legs again as they went after her again. Metal Sonic let out his lasers. Kazooie dodged them all. She then flew and stabbed the robot's metal head and made scratches by dragging it up and down. This made a painful and loud noice, making him stretch his arms to his ears and press them against them. Down below, Banjo plugged his ears.

"Stop it!" Metal Sonic complained. "You're scratching me up! Ugh, the painfully awful noise. How can you stand it?!"

"Trust me." Kazooie admitted. "This is painful to hear for me as well. But I got to be strong, I can't surrender. I can't be weak. I got to do whatever it takes. Sacrifices must be made if I'm going to come out on top." The robot grinned again, changing the subject.

"I got more tricks up my robotic sleeves."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"This!" The robotic Sonic then tackled Kazooie to the ground in a great ball of energy. Once again, Banjo ran up to his fallen friend.

"KAZOOIE!" Metal Sonic laughed.

"Your bird friend might say she was prepared for the unexpected, but was she ready for that?! I think not! Now, just to be sure she doesn't miraculously come up again." He shot lasers at Kazooie's unconscious body. Banjo gasped as the robot did a evil laugh.

"KAZOOIE!"Banjo glared angrily at the laughing robot.

"Let's see you feathered friend survive this. Don't worry. I didn't forget about you. You're next!"

"YOU MONSTER!" And before Metal Sonic looked up, the angry, outraged bear tackled the robot to the ground. They fought on the ground, Metal Sonic trying to get up and Banjo not letting him. "Attacking your opponent when they're down. Showing them no mercy. You evil, evil robot. Have you no shame?!" Kazooie opened her eyes, shocked and touched as she watched the outraged bear keep on preventing the robot to get up.

"Banjo." She said weakly.

"Don't worry, Kazooie." Banjo assured her. "I got this. You just rest. Don't fight until you have the strength to do it again." The robot then shoved Banjo to the ground with all of his might. He then quickly pinned him down before he had the chance to stand back up again.

"I'm evil." The robot admitted. "I have no shame and I certainly show no mercy."

"I'll say!" Kazooie said who flew up from behind and picked up the metal robot. "Going up!"

"Hey, what?! Let go off me!" He tried to get free. "How can you lift me off of the ground so easily?"

"I've been doing this to a full grown bear for years and you think I can't do the same to you? I thought robots are smart."

"Yeah, point taken I guess. I should've known."

"I guess you should've, but didn't. Now, enjoy the ride."

"What?! Where...where are you taking me?"

"I'm going to make you hug a tree."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense. What?" But soon the robot knew what the bird was talking about for she flapped him towards a nearby tree. "Wait, no, no, no!" Once very close, Kazooie hurled the protesting robot into the tree. The robot screamed as his head smashed right into the bark. Kazooie landed once again in Banjo's pack as they watched the robot struggle to get out.

"I say we work better as a team, wouldn't you say, Kazooie?" Banjo questioned.

"You bet!" Kazooie agreed. "I couldn't say it any better myself. Now let's scrap this metal robot once and for all...as a team!"

"And I couldn't say that better myself." Kazooie was annoyed by this.

"Whatever. Let's just do our thing and do some harm to this robotic creep!"

"Right." And with that, Banjo pulled the robot out and tossed him to the sky. He flew and transformed himself into Neo Metal Sonic! Kazooie sighed.

"Oh, great, more unpredictability. Why does that doesn't surprise me?" Neo Metal Sonic flew towards them as fast as he could. Banjo prepared to jump.

"Get ready. Kazooie." The bear said to the bird.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kazooie squawked. "I know, Banjo." Banjo waited as the robot zoomed closer.

"Now!" Banjo jumped out of the way and was in midair due to Kazooie's wings flapping. "Now what?"

"Don't know. Let's see what his next move is going to be." Kazooie looked at Neo Metal Sonic as he sped with great energy and beams of great energy came raining down at them. "Dodge them, Kazooie!" Kazooie tried her best to dodge them all.

"You...know...Banjo. We can't..keep dodging his moves...and do nothing to him. We have to do...something."

"Well, you think of something too. It can't just be me doing all of the brain power. Remember, you and I are a team. We're in this together."

"Alright then. I will." With that, the bird began to think. She then saw Yooka and Laylee's fight with Perfect Chaos, then had an idea. "I got it." This got Banjo intrigued.

"You do;, what?!"

"First, I have to drop you."

"You...what?! Kazooie, no, wait." Kazooie dropped Banjo to the ground. "KAZOOIE!" She called to him as he landed.

"Distract him, Banjo!" Banjo, down below, got why she dropped him.

"Good idea, Kazooie!" He called up to her. "I don't know your exact plan, but, good plan!" Neo Metal Sonic paid all of his attack powers on Banjo down below. Kazooie smiled to herself.

"Perfect; all going as planned." She flew behind the robot and grabbed him with her talons. "Going for another ride." She flew as fast as she could towards Perfect Chaos and tossed him to the water monster. "And now, you're history."

Down below, the transformed Chaos saw this and was about to puddle away, but the robot body was too fast for him and crashed into him. Banjo, Kazooie, Yooka and Laylee all cheered. Eggman burst out laughing in the helicopter. Kazooie noticed this.

"What's so funny?" She wanted to know. The four animals all gasped as Neo Metal Sonic stood up, not at all phased by the water droplets on his head. "What the? How is that even possible?!"

"I made my robot water proof!" Eggman said into the bullhorn, still laughing.

"It was a good plan." Banjo told her. "We just didn't think the robot was waterproof. Not our faults really. We didn't know." As the robot soared to them, Kazooie thought up of another plan as she looked at the helicopter. "That's it!" She flew just as the robotic Sonic was about to land on them, flew behind him and flapped away."Last ride, hopefully." She flew to the helicopter. Please, be dumb and have an electric socket in your helicopter. She prayed to herself. She saw one in the far back of the aircraft. "Oh, thank goodness!" She tossed the robot as hard as she could at the helicopter. Eggman and his minions all screamed and Scratch, Snivly and Grounder all ran out of the way as the metal Sonic shattered the windows and dived into the socket. Kazooie flew in and grabbed a still crying Archie from Eggman as the bad guys all watched in horror as sparks flew all around at the result of the robot getting electrocuted. "I'll take him." She flew out as fast as she could.

"IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" Scratch screamed at the top of his lungs. "And why do you have an electric socket in here in the first place?" Sure enough, the helicopter exploded before Eggman could answer. Everyone in the helicopter screamed as they fell down below. Archie stopped crying as the little baby felt satisfied as he saw the explosion in the sky behind his savior.

"Everything will be a okay, little Archie." Kazooie assured the Chao. "Your temporary Mommy got you." All of Kazooie's friends cheered down below.

Meanwhile, Finn and Jake faced Shadow.

"Are we going to deal with this black and red colored hedgehog?" Jake asked Finn about Shadow.

"We sure are, buddy." Finn said, getting his sword ready. "And we're going to win! I can feel it. That and we sort of have to in order to move on and get the gem."

"Actually we don't have to win." Jake stated. "We can lose. We don't have to win." He noticed his brother's glaring look. "Oooh, why did I just say that? I'm such a dumb head! We just have to try our best...to win!"

"Oh, yeah!" Finn cheered. "Now that is what I'm talking about!"

"Eggman said to help protect the gem from your guys." Shadow stated. "And that is what I intend to do."

"You don't have to do what Eggman tells you to do, you know." Jake told him. "You can do what you want. You are your own hedgehog, man."

"That's right." Finn agreed. "You can be good or not. Your choice. Preferably good will be good."

"I chose to do whatever Eggman tells me." Shadow explained. "And I will not disappoint him." He ran up to them. The two got ready to attack. Suddenly, the dark hedgehog vanished into thin air. This confused the two citizens of Ooo.

"I don't get it." Finn stated. "Where'd he go? He was just running at full speed towards us and then vanished into thin air."

"Very strange." Jake observed. "But that might be one of his powers. So be on guard for..." His eyes widened as he saw Shadow reappear in front of Finn and kicked him to the ground. "FINN!" He vanished once again and did the same to Jake. Jake groaned in pain. "Man, hedgehogs sure are fast in this universe."

"I'll give up now..." Shadow began.

"Really?" Jake asked with hope. "Because that would be nice of you."

"...if I were you two." Jake was disappointed.

"Oh. It was too good to be true I guess."

"NEVERRRRRR!" Finn screamed as he ran up to him with his sword. He was about to slash him when the hedgehog disappeared again. He reappeared to kick him again. Finn got up and the hedgehog did it again and again and again. This gave Jake an idea. He observed the time of each attack and that it when he made his move. The dog stretched his body and wrapped his arm around Shadow's foot. Shadow screamed as he was dragged down. Jake then tied his whole body around him. Shadow tried to escape to no avail.

"Quick!" Jake shouted to Finn. "You can attack him now! I can't hold him for long. Stab him in the eye!"

"But I don't want to hurt you in the process." Finn said.

"That's okay. Just do it!"

"Okay, I guess. Here goes!" With that, he ran up to both of them with a battle cry. He was slashing at both of them, but mostly Shadow, apologizing to Jake as he was doing it.

"Don't apologize to me." Jake told Finn. "Just do what has to be done. I'll be fine." He was soon losing grip. "Oh no, I'm slipping! Do your final move for now."Jake unstretched his body and went back to normal. But before Shadow was free, Finn stabbed him in the eye. The hedgehog yelled in pain and Finn took this opportunity to tackle him to the ground. Jake cheered for him as Finn pinned a struggling Shadow to the ground.

"WHOOO-HOO!" Jake cheered. "Come on; you got this, buddy!" Finn smiled.

"Thanks." He thanked the dog. Jake then saw Shadow's mischievous grin on his face.

"Uh, oh. I don't like that grin on his face. It's too creepy looking." Finn saw this too.

"Uh, oh, I don't either."

"Well, I do!" Shadow said and with a burst of speed, tackled Finn to the ground. He leapt up into the air. Jake rushed over to his friend.

"You okay, buddy?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Finn admitted, sitting up and rubbing his head. "But man, that was a great unsuspected burst of strength."

"Still think you can beat me?" Shadow asked. They turned and gasped as he was now transformed. Yellow flames surrounded him. "Now, I can show you two my true power." And with that, Shadow focused all of his energy and beams came raining down. Jake and Finn ran to avoid them, but Finn kept being hit. Jake saw this.

"Don't worry, Finn." He assured him, "I got this." With that he stretched his body all the way to where Shadow was. He tapped him on the shoulder. Shadow turned around just to be punched by the dog. He fell to the ground."Quick, Finn! Before he gets back up!" Finn got his sword out.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" He ran up to Shadow and repeatedly struck him with the weapon. Jake ran back towards them.

"Here." He offered. "Allow me to take the final blow." Finn stopped wailing on the black hedgehog to step aside.

"Please, be my guest." Before Shadow could stand back up, Jake punched him one last time. Shadow, now with a puffy sullen eye, fell unconscious. "Wait, wait, I can do even better!" He wrapped his legs around with his body, threw him up into the air and shaped himself into a baseball bat. "Batter up!" He hit him with his changed body. They saw Shadow soar towards the helicopter.

"Nice!" Finn complimented Jake as he turned back to his normal doggy self. "I call that a home run or better yet."

"Better yet, I think that's a grand slam."

"Hey, Yeah!"

Meanwhile, Infinite and Sonic were face to face.

"Well, well, well!" Infinite said to Sonic. "Looks like it's just you and me since everybody's taken."

"Looks like it." Sonic observed.

"And poor you. You're fighting solo. You don't get help like your buddies do."

"Your friends aren't fighting with anybody."

"True enough. But they don't need to. They can all succeed on their own."

"If they can do it, so can I." Infinite smirked.

"So confident. Unfortunately it can only get you so far."

"We'll see how far it gets me in a fight. Come on; we're burning daylight, slowmo!" The jackal smirked again.

"I'm afraid it is you who is the 'slowmo'." With that, the jackal disappeared into thin air. Before the hedgehog could react, he reappeared and punched his opponent in the jaw. Sonic wiped it off and smiled.

"Now that is what I'm talking about!" The two animals then raced around the whole battlefield in circles. They both tried ramming into each other, but no matter how hard the ramming was, they managed to get up and continue racing.

While running, Infinite looked around at his surroundings. He saw a big rock and devolved an idea in his brain. He lifted the rock with his telekinesis, floated it towards Sonic and dropped it. Sonic stopped and screamed in pain. Infinite then teleported himself in front of the hedgehog and punched him in the groin. The hedgehog screamed in pain yet again.

"Give up?" Sonic managed to look at his opponent through his pain.

"You wish!" The jackal then punched the furry animal to the ground.

"How about now?" Sonic managed to open his eyes.

"Still a hard no."

"Okay." He punched him again and pinned him to the ground. "How about now? Give up now? I bet you do." Sonic opened his eyes again with gritted teeth. He tried to get Infinite off him but Infinite made it difficult for him. "You got to give up now. You're going to lose anyway, so why bother to keep fighting me? It'll be a massive waste on your part. For you and me both. I'm just stating facts."

"Well, I better fact check your facts again because they're all false!" With that, Sonic pushed Infinite off of him. Infinite did a fake smile.

"My, my, my, you don't give up, do you? Very well, it'll be your downfall then and it's your own funeral." He raced towards Sonic and Sonic raced away. The two began racing each other once again.

While Infinite was running, he hatched an idea. He stopped running to look around. Sonic stopped too. Why did Infinite stop? What is he up to? Sonic was about to take this as an opportunity to tackle Infinite to the ground when he saw Big the Cat running towards them. He saw Cream the Rabbit and her Chao, Cheese, running behind him. Cream? Big? Cheese? What are they doing here? He saw that Big was coming closer and closer. Are they coming to help? He gasped when Big jumped towards him. He waved up his hands, frantically.

"Whoa, big guy!" Sonic cried. "You're going to flatten the wrong mammal!"

"BIG, NOOO!" Cream screamed. Sonic sped out of the way just as Big landed. Sonic caught his breath and looked at him. "What's the big idea, Big?!" Big looked at him.

"I must help Infinite destroy you, Sonic." The cat replied. Sonic was confused.

"What?!" Big made a huge jump towards him again. And once again, Sonic ran out of the way. "Big, what are you doing?! I'm Sonic, the good guy, remember?"

"No, Sonic. You are the bad guy."

"Why say that?" Big shrugged.

"I just know."

"That doesn't make sense."

"To me it makes perfect sense. You are the bad guy and I must destroy you."

"But why all of a sudden are you..." Sonic then knew what this was about. He looked at Infinite, determined. Of course, Big is being mind controlled by that nasty jackal. Big would never destroy his friend. He was a gentle giant. It was all Infinite's doing, It all made sense now. Don't worry big guy, I'll save you from this. He saw that Big was about to jump on him again. He looked at Infinite and had an idea. He ran to him, grabbed his arm and led him to wherever Big was going to land. Before Infinite could react. Sonic then ran out of the way and Big landed on the jackal. Infinite' s screams were muffled byz the weight.

"Oops, sorry." Big apologized. The big cat got off him as Sonic sped up to him and rolled into him. Infinite soared backwards in the air as the helicopter exploded.

"What happened?" Big asked as he was now back to normal.

"Glad you're back, Big." Sonic said as he saw the gem fly from the explosion. "Wish I could chat some more, but I have to get this." He sped to where the gem soared off to and caught it. Yooka saw this and smiled.

"Sonic caught the gem!"

"Great!" Laylee observed. "Now we can move on!" He then looked at Archie and frowned. "Oh yeah, the kid. I forgot." Yooka heard the phone and took it out to answer it.

You have one more place to go to place all the gems before going back." He heard E. Gadd say on the other line. Yooka frowned and sighed.

"Okay. I'll tell Sonic." He put the phone away.

"Wait, we're going somewhere else, Yooka?" Laylee wanted to know. The chameleon didn't answer and went to Sonic. "Wait, Yooka!" She flew after him.

The seven heroes met up. Yooka told Sonic what E. Gadd told him, Sonic nodded.

"Wait a minute." Kazooie piped up. "What about Archie?" But before she was answered they poofed off to their final destination. Laylee looked all around them.

"Where are we?" She wanted to know. They were in an enormous cavern.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Don't you know, Kazooie?" Banjo asked his feathered friend. "It's been twenty years, but we've been here." Kazooie observed their surroundings more closely. He was right, they had been here.

"Not Clanker's Cavern?" Kazooie guessed. Banjo shook his head. Kazooie thought a bit more then remembered instantly."I got it; Clinker's Cavern!"

"That's it."

"But why are we here? What gem do we need to find here?" Banjo only shrugged. "Well, you're no help at all.

"I don't think we're here for a gem." Sonic said looking at three pedestals before them. Kazooie looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Sonic pointed at the stone platforms.

"See those pedestals?" Kazooie looked and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not blind."

"_Watch it!_" Laylee warned. Kazooie looked at her.

"Watch what?" She then got it. "Oh, you think that I was going to say 'blind as a bat', didn't you? I swear, I wasn't. I was just going to say 'I'm not blind.' That's it. I know my audience."

"Good, because I'm not blind. I can see, thank you very much. Not with 2020 vision, but I can see." Kazooie sighed.

"Yeah, it would be better if people in the real world were gifted with 2020 vision instead of something worse. And before you say it, just because I'm a bat, I had nothing to do with it."

"I know. I don't judge people or animals on their backgrounds. I judge them on their character and their actions, just like it shoud be."

"Wish others thought like you."

"Don't we all." Kazooie looked at Sonic again.

"So, what about those pedestals?"

"On his journey for the 100th story, Mario said that before they went home, they had to put the gems on three pedestals before all of the cartoon shows went back to normal. I think that's why we're here." Finn took the three gems out of his pack and saw that they were all glowing.

"Is that why the gems are glowing?" He wanted to know out loud.

"Could be." Jake said. "That's what I would bet if I were a betting magical dog."

"Well, maybe we should check to see." Laylee piped up. "That is, unless one of you guys have any better ideas."

"Not me." Yooka stated. "I think that's a good idea." Laylee smiled.

"Why, thank you, Yooka. It's nice to have your voice heard."

"Plus, we don't know what else to do." Jake put in. "And it wouldn't hurt to try, so, why not?" Finn headed to the first pedestal.

"Careful." Jake warned him. "They're fragile." Finn looked back at him, annoyed.

"I know that." He told him, "You don't think I know that?"

"I believe you. I'm just reminding you in case is all. You got this, bro!"

"Gee, thanks. Now I feel so much better."

"You know what? Forget what I said and continue to do what you were doing."

"I'd love to." He was about to place the first gem on the pedistal when it was snatched away from him. "_Hey_; what the?" The others were also snatched away from him. "Hey, what gives?" They all looked and gasped as they saw a Grille Chompa, a Gruntyductyl and a Shooter Gruntbot before them. They all were holding onto a gem. The Grille Chompa had the amethyst, the Gruntydatyl had the emerald and the Grubntbot had the tranzite.

"_Hey_!" Kazooie piped up about the three enemies. "The enemies are from each game. The Grille Chompa and the Gruntdacyl from the first two games and the Shooter Gruntbot from the game we rather forget happened."

"I'm getting really sick of having to fight our enemies." Laylee said. "It's like that's all we've been doing lately is battling monsters. Can we just not and get on with our lives?"

"Well, tough." Yooka told her. "That's what we heroes have to do sometime to save the day. You know this."

"Yeah, but I still wish we would have a break every now and then. I know we have a break every now and then, but I wish we would get more, better yet, not have to worry about it. Life will be so much better off."

"I hear you. Unfortunately, evil never takes a vacation."

"I wish it did, a _permanent_ vacation."

"We didn't have to wail on enemies the whole time." Jake reminded her. "Remember, we also did challenges like that arcade game and that underwater race. We also had to answer questions with help from our friends."

"I believe the questions were more for the readers." Kazooie stated. "So they could answer, have their memories refreshed or have new readers interested in reading them and to tell them they exist."

"That's somewhat clever." Finn remarked. The others agreed.

"Guys, _focus_!" Sonic told his friends. "We'll never get anyway with you bickering the whole time. The three days deadline is alost up." Kazooie looked at him, shocked.

"Three days?" She asked. "It feels like 10 months since we began. I believe Mario said that he and his team took a shorter amount of time then us. A human mother could have started her pregnancy when we stated and her baby would now be a month old."

"Crazy how time flies." Jake observed.

"Guys, _focus_!" Sonic repeated. Kazooie looked at Archie.

"Looks like we'll have to wait to search and reunite you with your mother after this, little guy." The Chao baby just looked at her. "Yeah, you don't care. I'm speaking nonsense to you right now."

"The good news is..." Laylee began. "...is that green monster just left the amethyst here and went back into the wall." She began to laugh. "Guys, he's a coward." She flew towards the amethyst. "His loss or her. I honestly don't care." She began to grab it with her feet.

"_LAYLEE, NO!_!" Both Banjo and Kazooie shouted, eyes filled with terror. The bat was confused.

"What is i..." Suddenly, the Grille Chompa burst out of the wall and bit Laylee. The flying mammal shrieked as she flew away. "I can't believe I fell for another trap. That little sneak! Why don't I learn?"

"I can't believe you fell for it either." Jake admitted.

"If we want to get the gems on their proper places," Sonic began. "It looks like we have to defeat them all." Finn nodded in agreement, getting his sword ready.

"Fortunatly, there's three of them and seven of us."

"And we defeated these baddies hundreds of times before." Kazooie said. "So this should be no problem. It'll be over before you know it." Laylee sighed.

"Fine!" She said, clearly not to happy. "If we must. Hopefully this'll be the last battles though. As Sonic said, our deadline is almost up. We need to go to that party and see how's everyone's doing, considering the party's still going on."

"I think it will be." Kazooie assured her. "And just like I said, this'll be over before you know it."

"Let me deal with these baddies." Sonic volunteered. "We all battled so hard already and we need to get stuff done. I'll be done liciky split." And with that he ran off. He managed to defeat the Gruntbot and Gruntydactl, but the Grille Chompa was too much. The Chompa burst his head out, making Sonic fall to the ground.

"So close." Banjo observed. "Good job with the other two though."

"Watch and learn, hedgehog." Kazooie said. As soon as Banjo was close, the two did their Rat-a-tat-Rap on the Grille Chompa, defeatng it once and for all. Sonic smiled.

"Thanks." He thanked them as Banjo helped him to his feet.

"Now that all of the craziness is out of the way," Finn began. "Let's hurry and put all of the gems on the pedestals and get out of here before it's too late."

"Could be a trap." Jake told him. "We should double check to see for absolute certain that the bad guys are all gone before we continue."

"I agree." Laylee agreed. "If I learned anything during these past three days is to never just fly into things. You never know what's about to happen." Yooka nodded in agreement. Finn sighed.

"Okay, but make it fast."

"Fast is what I do." Sonic said, preparing to run. "I'll be done lickity split." He then sped through the whole cavern, then came back to report. "There's no one in this here entire cavern but us."

"I would maybe suggest to check more slowly," Jake began. Sonic groaned with an eyeroll. "I believe you though."

"Thank you!" Finn took out the gems from his backpack and gave the emerald to Sonic and the tranzite to Yooka. The three animals approached the pedestal, but before they could place any of them on the platforms, Archie flew out and snatched all three gems. The heroes were all confused and looked at the Chao.

"Archie, what did you do that for?" Kazooie wanted to know. But the Chao formed a mischievous grin on his face and laughed evilly.

"I don't like this!" Finn whispered to Jake. The good cartoons gasped as Archie's skin turned all black and he grew bat wings and fangs.

"We've been tricked!" Sonic observed, "Archie isn't a neutral Chao at all. He's a dark Chao!" They then heard laughter and they all gasped as Eggman appeared. Snivly, Scratch and Grounder were beside him.

"Eggman, what are you and your goons doing here?" Sonic wanted to know.

"I called Anti- Cosmo to poof us here when you all thought you defeated us We did it just before the helicopter exploded. Pretty cool, huh?" The bad man explained. "And I see little Archie just betrayed you just now just like his papa trained him to do."

"Archie, _no_!" Kazooie said to the baby. "We were so good to you in such the short time we had with each other."

"We mainly fought and didn't really form that much of a bond with the kid." Laylee pointed out.

"That may be true," The bird agreed. "But I still can't believe that we were all tricked by a baby. I saved you from an exploding helicopter!"

"Well, believe it, birdie." Eggman said. "And that is what we call acting! He acted that way to get on all of you good cartoons' good side. Pretty clever, huh? I taught him that and he passed with flying colors to make his Dada proud."

"Well that all checks out." Jake observed.

"_Please_, Archie!" Kazooie pleaded the chao. "Don't do this. Remember who you are! Remember me? Kazooie? The one who saved you from those bad guys? You just have to remember, Archie! Please, I beg of you!"

"Uh, before this turns into a sob fest," Sonic began. "I can get Archie back, There's an easier way." Kazooie looked at him.

"Why are you letting me do this pitiful act then?" She asked. "Do it." Sonic nodded,

"Okay, I will." He said, then looked at Yooka. "First I'll need to make a call." Yooka nodded and gave the phone to Sonic.

"Who are you going to call?" Scratch wanted to know. "Your mom to tell her that you lost?"

"_Yeah_!" Grounder taunted as well with a laugh. "Are you? Because there's no shame in that. In fact, that might who I'll call if I had a mom." Sonic dialed and the phone rang.

Sonic wished up a Hero Fruit which poofed up in his hands. He gave the phone back to Yooka. The two robots were confused, so were Sonic's friends.

"Why'd you poof up a fruit?" Scratch asked. "Last meal requst? And where did it come from?"

"Uh, Sonic?" Laylee started. "No offense, but I don't think a fruit will help, like at all."

"Watch and learn." The hedgehog said to the bat. He showed the fruit to Archie. "Archie; look at what I have for you!" Archie looked down at the fruit and became joyful. His mouth watered and flew down to eat it. Eggman panicked and Kazooie looked appalled.

"Archie, _no_!" Eggman shouted at the baby. "Be strong! Resist the fruit, Please, obey Daddy, won't you?"

"You're not going to poison my baby, are you?!" Kazooie questioned with concern.

"_Gosh_, no!" Sonic told the breegull. "Who do you think I am? And Archie's not your baby even though you named him."

"True." Kazooie agreed. "But even though he's evil now and we spend one chapter together, he feels like my baby. And like every good parent, don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"It won't." Sonic promised her. "I promise, this is not poison. Just an antidote of sorts." Archie snatched the fruit and ate it in one gulp. Sonic smiled. "That's it. Good Archie." Suddenly a cacoon engulfed over the chao. The heroes were in shock.

"What's happening?" Finn wanted to know. "Is it evolving?"

"It's not a Pokemon." Jake reasoned. "Although evolution isn't just reserved for Pokemon per say. Other animals like caterpillars do it kind of when they emerge from their chrysalis into butterflies."

"It's reverting back to normal." Sonic explained. "Meaning that it's turning back to the chao that it once was." The cacoon reopened and out popped Archie, back to his neutral self. Kazooie was overjoyed by this.

"_Archie_!" She cried. Archie made his baby sound and flew back down to the bird to embrace.

"_NOOOOOOO_!" Eggman screamed. "This isn't supposed to happen."

"Uh, Sir." Snivly spoke up to him. "We still have the gems. That is what we came for, so all is not lost."

"Oh." Eggman realized he still had them in his hands. "Right." He began to laugh. "Look at what I still have and you don't, Sonic and crew." His henchmen joined their boss in the laughing. Sonic prepared to run.

"Oh, _yeah_?" He challenged. "Not for long." He head butted into his nemesis. Eggman shouted 'oof' as he lost his grip on the gems. Before anyone could react, the hedgehog ran and placed the gems on each pedestal. When he stopped, they all began to glow and raise up. The good cartoons all awwed at this, even Sonc was impressed.

"Now what?" Jake wanted to know.

"We're supposed to hold each other's hands while wishing together for our shows to return good." Sonic explained to him. "At least that's what Mario told me."

"Why must we hold hands and close our eyes?" The hedgehog shrugged.

"That's how they did it, so, why not, right?"

"I guess." And with that, all of the good cartoons held hands or feathers or whatever they had. Kazooie felt something touch her feathers besides Banjo. Kazooie looked up and saw that it was Archie. She smiled.

"You want to wish with us, Archie? Sure, the more, the merrier. The wish might be stronger this way." And so they all closed their eyes and made their wishes.

"I wish for our shows to return to normal." They all chanted at the same time except Archie who just did his baby babble. They all heard beams of light shooting in every direction. They all open their eyes to look. The colored beams came from the respective gems. It was like a mini laser show.

"Where are the 3D glasses?" Laylee joked. Then the beams stopped. One by one, the gems stopped glowing and they dropped down onto the pedestal.

"That's it?" Finn wanted to know.

"It appears so." Sonic said. "Now we go back to the castle."

"I'm surprised the party's still going on." Banjo started. "It's been three days that feel like months."

"If the princess wants a party that lasts that long." Kazooie put in. "I say we let her. She's the host after all. And as long as the party's fun, there should be zero complaints."

"I guess." Yooka was about to call when he noticed Archie.

"What are we going to do about the kid?" He wanted to know. They all looked at Archie.

"I can drop him off in Chao Kindergarten at a Chao Gardens later to see if they can locate his family." Sonic offered.

"That's a good idea." Finn stated. Everybody nodded in agreement. Archie, however, crossed his arms over his chest with a pouty face.

"_Cha_!" He disagreed, shaking his head. Everybody was confused.

"You don't want to go back to your family, Archie?" The breegull questioned. Archie looked her way and flew as fast as he could for an embrace.

"_Chaaaaaaaaa_!" The baby only babbled.

"I think Archie wants to stay with you." Banjo told his feathered friend. "I think he has a real liking to you now." Kazooie was confused.

"Is this true, Archie? You want to live with Banjo and I?" The Chao looked at the bird and nodded. Kazooie was speechless. "I...I don't know what to say. You sure you don't want to be with your Mom?" Archie nodded immediately. "But...why?"

"You weren't abandoned by her, were you?" Finn asked. The Chao looked at him and gasped.

"How horrible! Who would ever abandon a cutie like you and I'm surprised you even knew the word and understand everything we're telling you right now."

"He sure is smart." Sonic put in.

"Abandoned by his own mother." Finn said angrily with a fist. "And just leaving him out there in the open like that? That's so wrong and messed up! He could've died if we haven't found him in time. I like to punch her right now if I could."

"She might've had her reasons." Jake reasoned with Finn. "We don't know the whole story behind it, but yeah, leaving your child out in the middle of nowhere like that is pretty cold."

"Well, I don't know." Kazooie continued. "I mean, I kind of want to, but it'll be hard to explain to our fans if they make a true future installment to our games. She looked at her bear friend. "Banjo? What do you think?" Banjo shrugged.

"I mean, this is what Fanfiction is for. The author gets to make up what happens. It can be non-canon."

"I guess." Kazooie then smiled. "Hey, you're right! If the author wants us to have a Chao child, we can have a Chao child. Welcome to our little family, Archie Oliver!" Archie cheered and embraced Kazooie. Kazooie returned the favor in the best way that she possibly could.

"Okay." Jake spoke up. "Now we can go back, right, guys?"

"I think so." Sonic said. He pulled out the mirror while Yooka dialed the phone.

Eggman got up just as soon as the heroes poofed away. He cursed in frustration and looked at his minions.

"_Idiots_!" He said to all of them. "Why didn't you stop them?!"

"Sorry." Grounder apoligized. "But the gems were glowing, then a touching scene happened with the bird and the Chao..."

"There should be no excuses!"

"You're right, Sir." Snivley agreed. "We failed as minions. We were all being dumb. It's unforgivable. We're very sorry."

"Are we going to stop them?" Scratch asked.

"Well, first we have to report this to Anti-Cosmo." Eggman explained. "See what he says."

"He's not going to like it." Grounder pointed out.

"Well, sometimes we have to tell people we like bad news." Snivley told him. "Nobody likes to be the bearer of bad news, but it's all for the best."

"I know. Still it would be good if we don't have to."

"We don't necessarily have to." Scrach reasoned. "We can leave him in the dark about this and go on with our lives or be the heroes ourselves." He saw his boss eyeing him. "We're not going to do that, are we?"

"So, what did he say?" Snivley asked as soon as Eggman got off of the phone with the anti fairy boss. Robotnik turned to him.

"We're going home." He said.

"Just like that?" Grounder questioned. "But what about...?"

"When I told him that the gems were glowing and beams shot out of them, he said it was too late. His magic as well as the other anti-fairies, will be ineffective. The damage is already done. We lost. The good cartoons won again. I bet no one was expecting that."

"I wasn't. I mean, they always win. That's what they're known for, but it was still shocking to me." He changed the subject. "Gosh, why do I get the feeling that Plankton is going to say 'I told you so'?"

"Probably because he will." Scratch said to him. "Come on, let's all poof off and get it over with." And so that is what they did.

Everyone in and on the grounds of Princess Peach's castle were ecstatic on the hero cartoons' return. They all applauded for them.

"_Thank you, thank you!"_ Sonic said. "You're too kind. We'll happy to help."

"I think this all calls for a celebration." Major Monogram stated.

"But we've been celebrating for what seems like the whole year." His intern said to him. Monogram looked at him.

"So, you want to live out the rest of 2020 by not having a good time? Hope is in our futures. Isn't that a good reason to party on?" Carl instantly changed hIs mood.

"Let's party! _WHOO_! We deserve to be happy! Good things are in the future!" Let;s party until 2021!" Monogram smiled.

"That's my former unpaid intern." Finn looked at SpongeBob.

"Hey, Spongy?" He asked. SpongeBob turned to him.

"Wow; no one called me that before." The sponge said. "I kind of like it. It's cute."

"Right, so anyways, we kind of destroyed Larry's boat."

"Destoryed it? Were you the one driving? I destroy boats all the time when I'm behind the wheel, so it's fine. Only in this case, it;s not. Larry's going to be mad at you."

"He knows and he was the one driving."

"_Ooooooh_, so he can't blame you then if he did it!"

"Long story short, I decided to donate money to help pay for a new boat." This surprised both Jake and SpongeBob.

"_Wow_!" SpongeBob said. "That's so generous of you. He'll be very happy."

"I know, right? It feels good to do good, you know?"

"Finn," Jake told his brother. "It's really sweet that you are doing this, but you don't want to chat about this first? Where are we going to get the money?" Finn turned to Jake.

"I'm sure PB will help us out."

"Well, okay then. But let's ask her first, okay?"

"That was my plan all along."

"So, did the Enchanted Mirrior help?" Prince Adam asked when Sonic gave it back to him.

"It sure did!" Sonic said. "Although a teleporting book would be much better."

"It probaly would. But like Lumiere says, we have to make do with what we have."

"That's true, Master." The maitre d agreed. "Why complain if we can't do anything about it, non? Now come on, let's forget about the bad times and focus on the good things to come. C'est la fete!"

And so they all partied for a long time, PB gave permission for some of her money to be donated for Larry's new boat and things for the cartoons went to normal once again.


End file.
